Secrets of the Breakable Heart
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Bella Swan lucks into a dream job as the PA to sexy Dr. Carlisle Cullen. One late night in the office consoling a distraught Carlisle turns into something she never expected and can't forget. Enter Edward Cullen, Carlisle's insanely gorgeous son who turns Bella's world upside down. Will her secret stay hidden or will heartbreak for one Cullen be more than he can take?


_DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT, NOT ME. I'M JUST GLAD SHE LETS US PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS!_

_SUMMARY: Bella Swan lucks into a dream job as the PA to sexy Dr. Carlisle Cullen. One late night in the office consoling a distraught Carlisle turns into an encounter she never expected and can't forget. Enter Edward Cullen, the exquisitely gorgeous, youngest son of the good doctor who in one meeting turns Bella's world upside down. Will the secret she shares with his father threaten to tear the young couple apart or will heartbreak for one Cullen be more than he can take?_

SECRETS OF THE BREAKABLE HEART

**Why am I nervous? I guess it's because this is my first "big girl" job since I got out of high school. Charlie and Renee weren't happy at all when I decided to forego college and go straight to work, but I wasn't clear yet on my career path. So, I figured I would try out a few jobs and see where they would lead me. I managed to acquire a really good job as the personal assistant to Dr. Carlisle Cullen here in Forks. I would be responsible for making sure he was taken care of regarding his daily schedule. I would do the mundane tasks he needed done and couldn't do himself. Word had it that Dr. Cullen was a very nice man and I was grateful to have been given this opportunity. I had never met the good doctor since I interviewed with his office manager, Melissa. She said I was just what they were looking for and Dr. Cullen would love me.**

Ok Swan, it's now or never, I told myself as I gathered my purse and car keys. I was told to be there by 8am. It was 7:30 and the practice was only about a 10-minute drive, so I felt good about my timing. I arrived at 7:45 and saw Melissa inside the front door. I knocked slightly when I approached and she waved me to come in. "Bella! Hi! I'm glad you made it!" she said with a toothy grin. Melissa was pretty in her own way. She wasn't a stunning beauty, but she wasn't ugly either. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was just a tad overweight. She seemed like someone I would really get to like and I was glad that she was so nice. "Dr. Cullen is in his office waiting to meet you. It's right this way" she told me as she led me down a long corridor. She paused at the door at the end of the hallway and knocked gently. "Carlisle?" she said, "Bella is here." A voice from the other side of the door asked us to come in. Melissa opened the door for me and motioned her hand for me to go in front of her. As I stepped into his office, I almost gasped. There, behind a large mahogany desk, sat a gloriously beautiful man. He had blonde hair, creamy white skin, and the most amazing golden eyes I had ever seen. He looked to be in his late 30's and was smiling widely as I entered. Holy mother of God this man is hot. He stood up and offered me his hand and I couldn't help but notice how his pants bulged at his crotch. Focus Swan.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle. Please sit for a moment and let's chat." He gestured at the seat in front of his desk. I was momentarily stunned, as he spoke with a slight British accent. Good Lord he's fine. I pressed my thighs together trying to stop the reaction that was occurring without my control and failed miserably. He smiled at me for a moment and then began to tell me what was expected of me and what my job would consist of. I listened carefully and took some notes. While he was speaking, he would push his hands together where only his fingertips were touching and that's when I noticed he was wearing a wedding ring. Crap. I'm not sure why I was surprised. I can't imagine a God looking this good not being married. I looked around to see if I could find any family photos but I didn't see any. He had several paintings on the walls that all looked very ritzy to me. I had no clue about any of them. We talked for a while and he showed me to my office. Wow, I have an office! Score!

"So, this is where you will be located. This office is joined to mine by that door and often times, I leave it open, so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. It's nearly time for my first patient of the day, so I better get going. Please let Melissa know if you need any office supplies or anything at all" he said with a panty dropping smile. He had earlier given me my schedule of things to do for the day so I busied myself with those as soon as he walked out to the front. This was going to be a fantastic job!

I had been at my job for seven weeks and I loved every day of it. Carlisle was indeed a wonderful man, very thoughtful and kind to his patients and also to his staff. He would bring in breakfast several times a week and had brought me a Cinnamon Latte from Starbucks every day. I told him he was going to spoil me if he continued on this path. He just grinned broadly and sipped his Mocha Latte. I had managed to get to know him a little better lately as we had both been working some long hours. One of his long time patients, Mr. Woolsey, had recently become very ill and Carlisle spent hours after the normal office hours pouring over medical journals trying to figure out what was wrong. I had offered to do some research to help him and he gladly accepted. I found out that he was married to a woman named Esme and had been married for several years. They had two children together, their son, Edward, who had just turned 19 and Alice who was 17. Esme had a son from a previous marriage named Emmett that was 22. Carlisle had adopted Emmett when he and Esme got married because Emmett's biological father was killed in a horrible car crash shortly after Emmett was born.

It had been an awful day to say the least. Sadly, Mr. Woolsey had passed away. Carlisle got the phone call a little after 4pm and retreated to his office for the rest of the day, having Melissa and I call and cancel his remaining appointments. The doctors at the hospital had done everything they could to save him, but Mr. Woolsey's heart had just given out. They hadn't even been able to reach Carlisle in time. It was around 7pm and Melissa and I finished doing all the closing procedures for the office. She had scheduled dinner with her boyfriend at 7:30 so I told her to go ahead and I would finish up. I still had a couple hours of paperwork I needed to finish and some copies to make for Carlisle's files. By the time I finished what I needed to do, I was stunned to see that it was already 10:30pm. I had lost all track of time. I turned off my computer and gathered my things, shutting off the light switch as I closed and locked my office door. Glancing over, I noticed the light under Carlisle's door was still on. I figured Melissa had just overlooked it when she closed up. I walked to his office and turned the knob to open the door.

"Oh my God Carlisle! You scared the shit out of me!" I screamed when I saw him sitting at his desk. "I thought I was the only one still here." He was sitting at his desk, with the top two buttons of his shirt open and his tie completely undone. There was an almost empty bottle of bourbon and an empty glass on his desk beside him. He looked up at me with his tear stained face and ran his hands through his blonde locks.

"I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing still here?" he asked me with a puzzled, pained expression.

"Oh, I stayed to finish up the paperwork I had gotten behind on and to make those copies you asked me for this morning. They are all in the appropriate files now and everything else is completed as well. Is there anything else you need from me before I go" I asked all the while trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I could almost feel his pain. It was radiating off him in waves of unparalleled agony. I wanted to reach out to him and hug him tightly, but wondered if he would think that was inappropriate office behavior. As if he read my mind, he motioned me over to him as he stood. I quickly sat my stuff down on the chair in front of his desk and went to him. He held out his hands and I gently placed mine in them. His palms closed over mine and my stomach began to flip and flutter. Keep it together Swan.

"Bella, you have been an absolute God send to me these last several weeks. I'm not sure what I would have done without you. Having you here enabled me to devote my time to trying to save Arthur. I'm just sorry that I failed." He lowered his head and I felt a tear land on top of my hand, still in his hand.

"Carlisle. You are a brilliant doctor and a wonderful human being. You are so dedicated to your patients and to helping everyone you meet. Mr. Woolsey was in the best possible hands and under the best care he could have ever hoped for. You can't save every life, no matter how much you want to." I took my hand and touched his chin to raise it so he would look at me. Immediately, our eyes met and there was something else going on between us. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was, but I knew we both felt it. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Thank you Bella. I'm not sure the words are adequate enough though." He cupped my face in his hands and my heart began to pound loudly in my ears. The next thing I knew, his soft pink lips were on mine and I unconsciously opened my mouth to accept his probing tongue. He deepened the kiss and placed one arm tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against him. His other hand grabbed the back of my neck and held me to his face. I could feel the pulse of his erection pushing at the apex of my thighs and my panties got a flood of wetness immediately.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure we should be doing this," I said breathlessly as I pulled my mouth from his. He released his hold on me and stroked my cheek gently.

"Bella, you are the only one that knows how I feel right now. I need you. I need you to help me get rid of this pain. Make me forget baby. Please Bella. I'm begging you" he said as the tears now fell prominently down his cheeks. In that moment, I knew what was happening was wrong. I knew that once I let it continue there would be no going back. Every part of me screamed stop, but my body begged me to let him continue.

"But Carlisle, you're a mar.." my words were abruptly ended by his hand running down the curve of my breast and unbuttoning my shirt, all the while his mouth reclaimed mine in a deeper, more passionate kiss than before. All my reservations went out the window and I surrendered my will to what was happening. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and tossed it to the floor as he moved on to my skirt. His hands made quick work of my skirt and panties in one fluid motion. Quickly he moved back to my bra and undid the clasp with a flick of his wrist. He scooped me up into his arms and moved us over to the couch in his office. He gently laid me down and stood up to remove his shirt and tie. He took off his belt and pants, all the while never taking his eyes off mine. I glanced down as he removed his boxer briefs and his cock sprung free with a bounce. I gasped at the sight of his perfect body and felt a rush between my legs. He stood there for a brief moment and looked up and down my naked body. I felt slightly intimidated and shy and tried to move my hands to cover myself.

"Oh no baby. Never try to cover up perfection. You are insanely beautiful Bella. I want to show you how desirable you are. Help me forget today Bella. Let me make love to you." He placed himself over me and our bodies touched, skin to skin, and the heat radiating off of us was overwhelming. I arched my back and he slid his hand beneath me, pulling my chest and hips against him. His touch was so gentle, so sweet and I began to lose myself in him. I knew it was wrong. I knew he was married and I knew nothing more would ever come of this. I also knew that things between us would never be the same if I let this happen. I didn't want to lose my job, but I wanted to help him. He was absolutely devastated. I had to try one more time before it was too late.

"Carlisle, are you sure we should do this?" I stroked his cheek as he stilled and looked into my eyes. He was centered between my thighs with nothing between us but air. God this man was beautiful. Why couldn't I just shut the fuck up and let it happen? We were so close, all he would have to do is lean slightly into me and he'd be inside me. Great Swan…way to ruin the moment. Finally he spoke.

"Isabella, deep down I know I shouldn't be….we shouldn't be doing this. But I need you. You are the only person that can help me through this. I can't promise you anything but the next moments. Please let me make love to you." He looked into my soul and I could tell he was on the brink of tears. His chin began to quiver as he spoke.

"Ok" I said as I brushed his cheeks with my thumbs and smiled up at him. "Do you have a condom?" I wanted to make sure we were protected even though it was hard for me to concentrate with this beautiful man begging to make love to me.

"I don't have any Bella. I have only slept with one woman in the last 20 years and I had a vasectomy shortly after my daughter was born. If you don't have any issues with it, I'd prefer not to wear one. I promise you I have never done anything like this before. I have always been faithful to Esme. I can't help myself at this moment. I can think of nothing more than being inside you" He began to kiss my neck and rub my breasts with his firm hands. Completely surrendering to him, I parted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, nudging him toward my center. I knew I was soaking wet already just from his touches. Carlisle pushed ever so slowly into me deeper and deeper until finally I had taken all of him inside me. He moaned deeply and stilled for a moment. "Damn Bella, you feel so amazing wrapped around me. So tight…and I love how wet you are for me." He claimed my mouth in a savage kiss as he began to thrust in and out of me fast and hard. He had pinned my arms together above my head with one hand and with his free hand was fondling my breast and roaming up and down my side. I could barely catch a breath as he began to fuck me hard for a moment. After a few minutes of thrusting in and out furiously, he slowed his rhythm and gently rocked in and out of me. He gazed down on me and smiled as he moved within my body. Tenderly he kissed the outline of my jaw and down my neck. He placed his weight on his forearms while he cupped my face in his hands and ran his fingers through my damp hair. Now, he was making love to me with all he had.

"Mmmm Carlisle….you are so unbelievable. So good. You are so fucking sexy and I love how you were fucking me hard as hell one minute and now you are making love to me. Oh my God I can't get enough of you." I began to feel the tightening in my belly and tingles were shooting through my pussy. Carlisle smiled at me and kept his eyes locked on mine. He soaked up every word I said to him and I could tell he loved it.

"I need you to come for me Beautiful girl. I want to feel you tighten up around me. Show me how I'm making you feel Bella. Show me how it feels when I make you come. I want you to keep your eyes locked on mine when you come. I need to see it." He began to pump more quickly in and out, thrusting deeper each time. He reached down between us and rubbed circles on my clit with his skilled fingers. I felt a rush of wetness come out of me all around his fingers and he smirked when he felt it too. He began to circle faster as he knew I was close.

"Fuck Carlisle…Oh my God I'm so close…so…close…I'm…I'm com…." I couldn't even finish what I was saying as my orgasm took hold of me and I lost all coherent thoughts as I locked my eyes on his. I tightened my legs around him and tilted my hips and pelvis up, pushing him deeper into me and into a different angle. It was just the perfect angle as with his next thrust, I felt myself coming again, this time even harder and I knew he had hit my G spot. I screamed his name over and over and held on to him for dear life. That orgasm set him off and he looked amazing as he came, amazingly gorgeous and never closing his eyes, he watched me through his release.

"Ahhhh…Bella!" he grunted and moaned my name and as I could hear his voice cracking, his eyes began to tear and there was no controlling his emotions now. He pumped his cock in and out of me a few more times, slowing more and more each time. Still, we gazed into each other's eyes, neither one of us looking away and both of us crying. Gently he pulled out of me and sat up on the couch, rubbing my thighs. I wasn't sure what to say, so I didn't say anything and neither did he for a long while. Finally, he got up from the couch and handed me my shirt. I wrapped it around me. He had gone into the bathroom in his office to clean up and had come back with a damp towel.

"Lay back beautiful, let me clean you up" he said as he gently pushed my shoulder back down to the couch and pulled my legs apart. He took the towel and lovingly wiped my inner thighs and the insides of my folds, being careful not to touch my super sensitive clit. I couldn't help it as a soft moan escaped my lips at his touch. He giggled at that and shook his head at me.

"What's so funny? I can't help myself…you were amazing Carlisle." I felt the blush in my cheeks and couldn't hide my emotions. "That was probably the best sex I have ever had."

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate you being here with me right now, in this moment, and I want you to know that I have no regrets about what we did here tonight. My mind tells me it was wrong, but my heart needed you tonight. I hope you understand what I am saying. I am a married man and God knows I broke every wedding vow I took by making love to another woman, yet I can't make myself feel ashamed." Carlisle stood up and picked up his shirt and began to button it. He walked over to the small refrigerator behind his desk and grabbed two bottles of water. Bringing one over to me, he knelt down beside the couch and stroked my cheek. I had never been with a man that was so gentle. He was caring with every touch and caress and his eyes…never leaving mine during the entire session, were filled with something that I think was want and need and a little desperation. No Swan. Get it together. You cannot fall for a married man. This was a one time deal. Focus Bella.

"I better be getting home. I will see you in the morning Carlisle." I finally found my sea legs and gathered the rest of my clothes and started towards the door. Just as I reached it, Carlisle grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him.

"Bella, please let's not be uncomfortable with each other going forward. I couldn't stand it if I knew I made you not like your job here anymore just because of what happened tonight. We will both use the utmost discretion and keep this between only us forever. I have to ask you for your silence about this, not just because I am married, but because I am your employer and I value your friendship as well." His eyes were pleading with me now.

"No worries Carlisle" I said as I touched his cheek. "I won't breathe a word to anyone. We are two consenting adults who needed each other to heal our hearts. We made love and it was wonderful and I don't regret a single second either." I squeezed his hand and brought it to my lips for a chaste kiss.

"Thank you Beautiful. You don't know how much I appreciate everything. Please be careful going home. It's very late." He opened the door for me and I walked out of his office with a satisfied smile on my face and decided to embrace what happened instead of feeling guilty about it. My job was fucking fabulous.

CPOV

I watched Bella leave the office and my stomach clenched. What the fuck had I just done? I mean, I honestly did not regret it a single bit. Bella is a beautiful woman and has such a fantastic heart. My grief took over and I knew she would understand how I was feeling. She had been right there with me through Arthur's illness and now through his death. I never intended to end up making love to her. I can't lie and say I had never thought of her in that way, I just can't believe I followed through with my thoughts. I was faithful to Esme. I had never, ever strayed. I know it's no excuse, but I have never been able to handle my liquor. I should have never started drinking today. I suppose what's done is done and hopefully things won't get awkward here between us. I need to get home. Esme will be wondering why I'm here so late. God. I have to go home and face my beautiful wife knowing I have disrespected our marriage and cheated on her. Her precious heart would break in a million pieces if she knew. Maybe one more small shot of liquid courage before I go….

It had been three weeks since Carlisle and I had our little, indiscretion. I was worried in the days that followed that things would be weird between us, even though we had both agreed to not let them be. Fortunately, not much changed. He still brought all of us breakfast and lattes just like normal. We hadn't spoken another word about that night and I was glad. I needed to forget it happened for my heart's sake at least. For several days after, I found myself daydreaming about his touch and the taste of him. I was beginning to fall for him and I had to nip it in the bud immediately. Esme had come in one day last week for lunch with Carlisle. When I saw her walk through the door, my stomach did a flip flop. This was the first time I would meet her. I was nervous but kept my composure and she was very sweet. She didn't have a clue about what happened between us, that was obvious and I was grateful.

Melissa had come down with a horrible case of the flu and a couple of the other girls were out too, so Carlisle asked me to cover the front desk until everyone was back to work. It was a nice change and I got to interact with the patients, which was really nice. This day however, was going to be different even if I didn't know it yet. This day was the day that HE would walk into the lobby of the office and effectively change my entire world and set my heart spinning out of control. I had been filing some patient charts when I heard the bell ring on the front door. I finished what I was doing and turned to walk back to the desk and that's the first time I saw him. He was leaning on the counter on his forearms, smiling at me. I fought to control my balance and not topple over where I stood, because let's face it, I'm not the world's most coordinated person. I managed to get back to the desk and sit down, somehow.

"Hi, can I help you?" I choked out my greeting. His smile widened and as he began to speak I felt a tingle between my legs. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well hello gorgeous. I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you before. My father must have been keeping you hidden in the back somewhere because I would most definitely remember you." His velvet voice sent me reeling immediately and I felt lightheaded. THIS was Edward Cullen. Edward- good -God -throw –me- down- and- fuck me- senseless- Cullen. Get it together Swan. If he wants to play this game I can play it too.

"Ah….Edward." I said as I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest. I put the end of the pen I was holding in my mouth and gently chewed on it all while I looked him up and down. He was magnificent to say the least. His emerald eyes danced like stars and his copper locks were an unruly mess on top of his head. Yes, Edward Cullen had sex hair…..and damned if he wasn't rocking the shit out of it too. His jawline was beyond this world. I had never seen a man so beautifully handsome in my life. He was just dripping with sex appeal and I was dripping with something else. I noticed his eyes dart immediately to my mouth when I put the end of the pen up to it. For a brief moment he looked like he was going to loose his shit over it but he quickly regained his composure. I gave myself an internal high five for that one. "What can I do for you Edward?" I asked him with as much sexy as I could muster. God was that a loaded question or what? He caught on to my innuendo right away.

"Hmmm….I have a feeling there is MUCH you could do for me and I look very forward to finding out exactly HOW much….but before we get to that, I don't think I caught your name." He flashed a panty dropping smile my way and for a second I thought about obliging and tossing my panties at him.

"Bella. Bella Swan. I'm Carlisle's personal assistant. It's more than a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand to him and without missing a beat he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth and gently kissed it. Oh. My. God. I could actually feel a spark of electricity when his skin touched my skin. Dear Sweet Jesus what was going on here?

"MMM. Bella. Beautiful. If ever anyone was named appropriately, I would have to say you are it." He still held my hand in his. "My father is a genius if he hired you as his PA. However, I'm going to have to speak to him about that now. I can't have the mother of my future children working in such close quarters with my father. I will be a jealous maniac all the time" he said with a wink. Wait….did he just call me the mother of his future children? Fuck me.

"A little presumptuous aren't we, young Mr. Cullen? How do you even know I want children?" I couldn't hide my shock but I tried my best.

"Miss Swan, I don't know if you want children or not. I do know that practice makes perfect though and I'm wondering when we could get started." The smirk on his face made my panties melt right off my body…again. Suddenly I heard Carlisle's voice behind me.

"Edward! I thought I heard you out here. Stop harassing Bella and come back here and tell me about your trip!" He came around and opened the door so Edward could come in the back and they shared a manly embrace. Damn that Cullen family and their excellent fucking genes. Edward looked back at me and winked.

"Oh, Bella" he said, "We'll finish this conversation later. Will you have dinner with me tonight? Say, 7?" I couldn't help my wide faced grin as I turned to meet his gaze.

"Sounds good handsome." Jesus Bella, could you sound any more like a horny teenager? From our first spoken words I knew I was his. Deep down, I think he knew too. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

I tried to carry on with my work for the next few hours as normally as I could, but my nerves were beginning to get to me. Edward had effectively come in and turned me inside out. What was it about him that had me so rattled? There was no denying the mutual attraction between us. I think, no, I know we both felt it. He and Carlisle had gone to Carlisle's office to talk. Several minutes later, Carlisle asked me to check his schedule for the rest of the day and see what appointments he had left. When I found that he only had 2 more, he asked me to see if one of the other doctors in the practice could fill in. He was going to cut out early and go home so he would have some time with Edward and the rest of his family. I arranged everything for him and walked back to his office to let him know it was all good. When I walked in the door, I noticed Edward was sprawled out on the couch in Carlisle's office. The same couch that….well, yeah…nevermind.

"Carlisle, Dr. Madsen has agreed to see the last couple of patients, so you are all good to go. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I tried desperately to ignore Edward, who was staring at me and studying my every move. Finally, I glanced in his direction and he had his hand suggestively rubbing over his taut stomach. When he caught my gaze, he moved it further down where it rested with his fingers just slightly under the waistband of his jeans and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Fuck my life…and I need new panties, again.

"Oh great. Thank you Bella. Why don't you go ahead and call it a day. I hear you have a date to get ready for tonight" he flashed that patented Cullen smile at me and winked. Good Lord, are they fucking born with that shit? Or do they have to go through training as children? Either way, I couldn't help my mind from wondering what a father/son/Bella 3 way might be like. Hmmm, yeah I needed to stop thinking like that. Control yourself Swan.

"Ok, thanks…I will take you up on that" I said as I returned his wink. WTF? Why was I flirting with Carlisle? Reign it in Swan. I figured I'd better get the hell outta there now before I acted on my gutter-minded urges. Turning to leave, I spoke to Edward. "I guess you will need directions to my place if you plan on picking me up?" I gave him my patented Swan Smile complete with biting my bottom lip. That got his attention as he sat up and not so subtly adjusted himself in his jeans.

"Give me the address and I'll program it into the GPS on my phone and we'll be all set. I'll be there by 7 so be ready. I plan to use every moment I can get with you to my FULL advantage." I felt my breath hitch as he stood up and walked over to me.

"The address is 184 Centurion Drive. I'll be ready…..oh, and Edward? I'd love for you to take FULL advantage of our time together. I wouldn't have it any other way." I palmed his cheek as I walked out of Carlisle's office and left him standing there with his mouth open. Yes…..Bella Swan, evil temptress. Score!

EPOV

To say that I was intrigued by the beautiful Bella Swan was probably the goddamn understatement of the fucking year. From the minute I walked into Dad's practice and saw her, my cock sprang to life and I knew I wanted her, moreover to be IN her. She was so fucking hot. The way that skirt hugged her ass made me want to throw her over the copy machine and make her mine over and over again. Yeah, I'll admit, I'm somewhat of a player, but never have I felt such an instant chemistry and attraction to anyone. What was it about this girl that affected me like this? I didn't yet know, but I was fucking about to find out. I was Edward fucking Cullen and women were my specialty.

"Dad, where did you find Bella? Damn if that woman isn't the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen. She makes me think impure thoughts."

"Edward, you are such a prick. Do not for one minute think I'm going to let you make Bella just another one of your conquests. She's a fantastic person and she deserves to be treated with respect. It's about time you started treating women with respect. Your mother and I did not raise you to be such an asshole. Consider it a warning son, treat Bella the way she deserves to be treated, or you will have me to deal with. Got it?" Dad's brow was furrowed in an uncharacteristic frown. He had never really cared how my love life was or how I treated the women in my life. What the fuck was his issue here? I guessed it was just because she worked with him or something like that. Shit, if I didn't know any better, I would think the old man had a dick twitch for her.

"Yeah Dad…I hear ya….I got it." I had to make him believe that I was sincere, so I followed it up with old faithful. "Look at it this way, I have the best role model I could have. You treat Mom like she's made of gold. You love the shit out of her and would never treat her with anything less than the respect she deserves. You guys are the perfect couple." For a moment he looked stunned at my admission, though I told him that all the time. And it was true, I respected the hell out of my parents' marriage. They were meant to be together and it was obvious how much they loved each other and neither would ever do anything to harm that bond. Still, it puzzled me why he all of a sudden felt the need to protect Bella from me. I decided I was making something out of nothing and put it out of my mind. I had a date to prepare for with one Miss Swan and I was going to make sure I rocked her world.

BELLA POV

I managed to make it home without running off the road. I was still reeling from all that was Edward Cullen. And what surprised me more was how bold and brazen I was with him. I am normally the shy girl that takes a bit to come around, especially around hot guys. I'm not sure why, but I just felt the need to put myself out there with Edward. It's the strangest feeling. I parked my car and ran into the house. Edward was coming at 7 and it was now almost 5. I had 2 hours to get myself prepared and I wasn't wasting any time. There was one thing I needed to take care of immediately. Since Edward touched my hand the first time, I have been aching for relief between my legs. I could feel how wet I was and had a feeling it was only going to get worse. I wasn't sure I could sleep with him on our first date, though I knew he would try. If I didn't take some measure to alleviate the ache now, it would be a raging fire in a few hours and if it got that far, I would have no restraint. I went in my bedroom and found B.O.B.(my Battery Operated Boyfriend) tucked in his place at the back of my nightstand and laid him on the bed. Quickly I discarded my clothes and sprawled myself out on my bed. I began to circle my fingers around my already hard nipples, pinching them and gasping at how good that felt. I reached for B.O.B. and pushed the magic button and let him go to work. It wasn't going to take long because I was already so worked up. I started to feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and my thighs began to quiver as he worked his magic. I found myself moaning while I was thinking about what Edward's mouth would feel like on my wet heat. This sent me further into oblivion and I knew I was close. I switched the setting to high and my buzzing friend went to work harder. Before I had another coherent thought, I was screaming Edward's name over and over and writhing around in pure pleasure in the middle of my bed. My orgasm had taken control of all my faculties and I had to struggle to catch my breath as I began to come down from it. Finally my breath returned to normal. Wow…I needed that….thanks B.O.B. I ran into the bathroom to start the shower while I laid my clothes out on the bed. I knew I wanted to look sexy but at the same time I didn't want to look cheap or slutty. I chose my royal blue mini-dress with the satin around the strapless bust and the waist with my silver stilettos. I decided I wanted to wear my hair pinned up with a few wisps falling down. That sounded good. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water fall over my back. It felt amazing and more than once did I picture Edward running his hands down my body and kissing my neck. Bella…seriously? Get a grip. What was wrong with me? This man would be the death of me. I made sure to shave every nook and cranny; what the hell was a cranny anyway, and how many did I have? Anyway, once I was done ridding my body of unwanted hair and after making sure I smelled delicious I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself to begin drying my hair. Checking the clock, I noticed it was ten minutes after 6. Crap, I needed to hurry and finish getting ready. The last thing I wanted was to be rushed with my makeup or hair. I had to look beautiful for Edward. I was afraid if I didn't he would slip away from me. It was clear that Edward Cullen could have any woman he wanted, when he wanted her…and I was still wondering why he wanted me!

I had asked my neighbor, Angela if I could borrow her silver and sapphire necklace and earrings set because it would look fantastic with my outfit. She said she'd bring it over around 6:30. I sat down at my vanity to start doing my makeup and my doorbell rang. Good, Angela was a little early so maybe I could talk her into helping with my hair. I ran down the stairs and flung the door open to see a massive bouquet of red roses. They were in the hands of the most beautiful man I had ever seen, who just happened to have a shocked look on his face as he stared intently at the woman wrapped in a yellow bath towel. Edward was early.

"Um…Edward…oh my Go…you're…" I couldn't hide being flustered despite my weak attempts. I felt the blush creeping up from my toes to my head.

"Jesus Bella, had I known you were going to answer the door in that, I would have come even earlier before you put it on". The cocky bastard smirked at me and licked his lips. Fuck me all to hell, what was I going to do with him? What WASN'T I going to do with him? On the floor, against the wall, in the shower, against the wall again, out in broad daylight in my driveway…shit….focus Bella…..regaining my composure I stepped aside so he could enter.

"These are for you Beautiful" he said as he handed me the roses. I smelled a couple of them and they were just as delicious as he was.

"They're amazing Edward, thank you. Um…I'm gonna put these in water and then I should go finish getting dressed." I gestured for him to have a seat and headed to the kitchen. Glancing through the window, I saw Angela coming up the driveway. I noticed the look on her face as she saw Edward's Volvo in the driveway. I rushed to the door, opening it quickly, and giving her an "OMG he's early and I'm half naked" look, took the jewelry from her, mouthing the words "thank you!" to her as I closed the door. She grinned and turned to go. I turned towards the living room and saw Edward sitting on the couch looking like he'd just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine. He had on a dark charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath it and a satin blue tie, that oddly enough matched the dress I was going to wear perfectly. Ha….how did he do it?

"Edward, please help yourself to anything in the kitchen and make yourself at home…I'm going to finish up and I'll be right back down."

"Take your time, love. I know I'm early…and I apologize." He stood up and made his way over to me, still in my yellow towel, and stroked the back of my cheek with the back of his forefinger. The electricity that I felt as he touched me was unmistakable and I think he felt it too. I inadvertently leaned into his touch and a small moan escaped my lips. And there it was again, that patented, panty dropping, or perhaps towel dropping Cullen half smile and a rush of moisture began to fill my center. This was going to be a fucking good night.

After another twenty minutes, I sprayed on my new perfume and took one more look in the mirror. Damn I looked hot! Cullen wasn't going to know WHAT hit him! I grabbed my silver clutch and made my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that Edward wasn't on the couch anymore. I walked into the living room and that's when I saw him. Oh. My. God. He was in the kitchen, leaning against the wall on his right arm with a beer in that hand, his legs crossed at his ankles, and his left hand rubbing his chin. Kill me now. He looked up and his gaze met mine. As soon as he saw me, his mouth curled into a smirk and he ran his left hand through his sex hair, tugging on it gently. I was frozen in his stare, my lips parted slightly and I was finding it hard to take a normal breath as he sat his beer down on the counter and began stalking toward me like a tiger hunting his prey. He stopped with his face just inches away from mine, our lips almost touching.

"Isabella, I do believe you are making my mouth water. I have never seen a more beautiful creature in my life." He placed his hands on my hips and ghosted his lips over mine, barely making any contact. Just the scent of him so close was intoxicating. I couldn't help myself.

"Mr. Cullen, you haven't seen anything yet. Just knowing that your mouth is watering from the sight of me in this dress makes me so wet I may have to have my way with you on this kitchen table before we go. It makes me think all kinds of unhealthy thoughts" I purred. Fucking 10 Swan…..that was a fucking 10! My subconscious was doing back flips through the living room. However, Edward, I was finding out, could always be counted on to one up me. It did take him a moment and for a second I noticed shock and awe in his eyes, but he quickly recovered.

"Don't tempt me Miss Swan. I have been thinking about all the ways I'd like to violate you since I left my father's office earlier today. Honestly, I had to take care of myself several times since then because my cock throbbed incessantly at the thought of your wet pussy. In fact…" his voice trailed off as he pressed said cock against my stomach through our clothes and it was hard as steel. I lost all coherent thoughts and let my body respond, wrapping my arms around his neck and throwing my hands into his hair like I had wanted to from the moment I met him. My lips crushed against his and I ran my tongue along the outsides of his lips begging for entrance to his sexy ass mouth. He granted my request immediately and turned his head to the side to deepen our kiss. The effect this man had on me was unparalleled and I had never experienced anything like it before.

We finally broke apart our kiss and both stood silent for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "We better get going if we want to make our reservations on time." Edward leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the lips and turn on his heels, offering me his arm. "Miss Swan, may I escort you to dinner?" he smiled all the way up to his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. I would rather enjoy that." I couldn't hide my enthusiasm. We made our way out to his car and he opened the passenger side door for me to get in. He helped me in, gently touching the small of my back. Again with the damn electricity flowing through us when we touched! That was just weird.

We arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. The entire time we spent in the car was filled with easy conversation. He told me he had been in Europe for the last month and had been able to visit all the places he had planned to go. He said he spent a couple of weeks in Italy as well and when I mentioned that I had always wanted to go there, he smiled sideways at me and wiggled his eyebrows. What was that all about? Edward pulled up to the valet and we got out of the car. He came and slid his arm around my waist as we walked in the front door. I leaned into him, trying to soak up his scent. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. It was a mix of soap and clean laundry and a manly musk that was pure Edward. They should fucking bottle that shit. I would buy stock in it. As we walked up to the Hostess' stand, a tall, thin supermodel greeted Edward by name. I immediately wanted to scratch her fucking eyes out.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you look absolutely delicious tonight? It's been awhile Gorgeous. How are you?" the skank asked as she leaned over the podium and pushed her fake ass tits up for Edward to see. Have I mentioned that she looked like a fucking gutter trash whore? Ok…just checking. And what's with the possessive shit Bella? You just fucking met the man today. I didn't care, I wanted to whoop that tart's ass right here in front of everybody. My body was reacting before my brain could kick in and I wrapped myself more tightly around Edward and began to stroke his bicep up and down while never taking my eyes off Trailer Trash Barbie. Edward wasn't the least bit interested in any of the kool aid she was selling but he was as polite as he could be to her.

"Hello Tanya. I've been great thank you." He turned to look down at me and winked, giving me a heads up about what he was about to do. "My girlfriend and I have reservations for two. Is our table ready?" He finished his statement by placing a gentle kiss on the side of my head while he held me tighter to his side. Apparently his words hit their mark, as Silicone Sally grabbed two menus in a huff and stomped toward our table spitting venom at me as she told us to follow her. Damn my man was hot when he was being a smartass. Wait, what? Where the hell did "my man" come from? I seriously needed to slow my brain down. We weren't even into our date yet and I already had the wedding invitations addressed and stamped ready for the mailbox.

Conversation with Edward was so damn easy. We talked about everything and there was never any lull in it. I felt so at ease with him, almost like it was just natural and I had known him all my life.

"So, my Dad has nothing but wonderful things to say about you Bella. He just goes on and on about how much you have done for him and what a great job you do at the office." Edward smiled and winked at me. What? Why did he wink when he was talking about Carlisle talking about me? Did he know what had happened between the two of us? Had Carlisle told him? Oh my God. I was starting to panic as horrible scenes began to play in my mind. Edward seemed to sense my uncomfortable mood change. "Bella, are you ok? Have I said something to upset you?" He reached over and took my hand in his.

"Um…oh..no, Edward, I'm ok" I managed to compose myself and tried to get my mind to shut the hell up. I made a mental note to slap the shit out of my conscience later on. That bitch needed to keep her damn head down and ass up. I had to do a little damage control. "Your father is a wonderful man. I really enjoy working for him" I said, taking a sip of my wine. And I rather enjoyed his cock in my….ugh…nevermind. Stop it Bella. Thankfully our food arrived. I wanted to avoid any talk about Carlisle for many days in the future. I felt guilty as hell for what I had done, especially when I found myself having such impure thoughts about Edward. My subconscious made a snarky remark about keeping it in the family and I threatened to hog tie that whore if she didn't shut the fuck up.

We finished up our meal and the bottle of wine. Eyeing the desert menu, Edward's eyes started to sparkle and he looked like a little boy.

"Bella…they have the most out of this world French Silk Pie. It's my absolute favorite. Do you want to get dessert?" He looked so damn cute when he said it that even though I was so full I thought my dress would split at the seams, I nodded my approval immediately. I wanted to keep my Edward happy at all times. Ugh…sometimes my thoughts made me want to throw up. I sounded like a giddy schoolgirl. There was just something about a man that liked to eat pie. Mmm. I'll let him eat pie. All fucking night long he can eat MY pie. My mind filled with visions of me looking down between my legs and seeing Edward's bronze locks bobbing up and down as his wet tongue darted in and out of my sopping wet pussy while his fingers rubbed gentle circles around my clit. I felt a moan escape my lips and wondered if I had done that out loud. Edward's expression told me that in fact I had moaned out loud.

"Mmm, that was nice to hear. I'm not sure why you did it, but I certainly know I can make it happen again and again. Although, instead of that beautiful little moan, I'd like to hear you screaming my name as you cum, while I'm fucking you with my hard cock" He flashed the patented crooked Cullen smile and my panties needed to be wrung out. Fuck me right here at the table kind sir if you please.

"Wow. I was going to apologize for that, but when you say things like that Edward, my resistance flies right out the window. I think we should get the dessert to go." I licked my lips seductively and downed the rest of the wine in my glass in one shot. Edward's eyebrows raised in surprise as he motioned for the waiter to bring our check. Edward quickly placed a hundred dollar bill with the ticket and handed it to the waiter telling him he didn't need any change. With that, we were walking, scratch that, we were running out of the restaurant heading for the valet stand. Edward shoved the ticket in the valet's hand along with a $20 tip as he whispered something in the valet's ear. I smiled, knowing exactly what he said to him. I had a feeling things between Edward and I were about to hit warp speed and even though I knew I should be scared and that we should slow down, I didn't want to. This just felt so right.

We were back at my place soon and Edward walked me to the door. I wasted no time in asking him to come in for a drink and stay awhile. He happily accepted and we both entered my front door. I turned and locked it behind us. In one smooth motion, Edward had me pinned against the wall in the foyer. His lips seductively licked my neck while his hands made their way up my thighs, effectively bringing my dress up with them. Before I knew it, he had my dress up to my waist and was grabbing behind my left knee hitching my leg up to his hip. I felt his hard erection pressing against my stomach and I arched my back, pushing my chest further into his. He moaned his approval as he grabbed my other knee up so that I now had my legs wrapped around his waist. Now we were going like a fucking freight train and I was getting lost in him quickly. Without breaking our kiss, he whispered against my lips, "Bedroom?" I pointed upstairs and he turned us and headed that way with me still wrapped around him.

"Edward, maybe you should put me down before you kill us both trying to walk with me around your waist" I breathlessly muttered.

"Ugh…you have a point Beautiful." He smiled while he sat me back down on my feet. I cringed when our contact was broken, wanting to get it back as quickly as I could. I grabbed his hand and we ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I pushed open the bedroom door and led him over to the bed. He wasted no time in unzipping my dress. His hands were so warm and they felt so good on my extremely sensitive skin. This man was going to have all of me tonight. I knew it was way too soon to have sex with him, but I couldn't help myself. He had me under some kind of spell.

"Bella, I want you so bad baby. I have been thinking about your body underneath mine all day long. I am aching for you baby." He grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his pulsating dick on top of his pants. I automatically squeezed it gently and I swear he growled. "Fuck baby. That feels so good." I pushed his suit coat off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Next, I moved over to his tie. As I undid the knot I slid it off his neck as he raised his hands to begin taking off his shirt.

"Oh no you don't Cullen. I'm undressing you tonight." I swatted his hands away. He gave me a crooked smirk and began to kiss my neck.

"Isabella, I can only imagine how wet your pussy is right now." He was placing gentle kisses down my jaw while his hands were removing my strapless bra. He made his way back to my ear and started whispering liquid sex again. I thought I was going to combust right there in his arms. "I bet if I reached between your legs, my fingers would find a pool of wetness and your adorable little panties would be soaking wet. I think I should find out for myself. What do you think Isabella? May I fuck your wet pussy with my long capable fingers until you scream my name as you cum all over them?"

"Oh my God Edward, yes….YES!" I grabbed the waistband of my panties and jerked them off as quickly as I could. Gently, he pushed me down onto the bed and pushed my shoulders back so I would lie down. He removed his pants and boxer briefs and tossed them aside on the floor. I sat up on my elbows and stared at his cock. Oh. My. God. And just where did he think he was going to put that thing? I had never been with a man that um..uh…large before. It was massive and I am positive I gasped out loud.

"You see something you like baby?" he crooked smiled me again.

"Oh Edward Cullen. That is the most beautiful cock I have ever seen. Has anyone ever told you that?" I continued to gawk at his very hard erect dick and my mouth began to water. I wanted to taste it. Now. He couldn't hide his smile as he moved toward me and placed himself beside me on the bed. He leaned down to kiss me and our mouths began to soar into each other with a passion I had never felt before. Hands were moving everywhere, familiarizing themselves with new places and memorizing curves and muscles. He hadn't even touched me between my thighs yet and I felt like I was going to cum. Was that possible? Could you have an orgasm without even being touched down there? I was quickly learning that if it could happen, the man sucking on my nipple would make it happen. Damn he was fucking good at this. Shit…I think it runs in the family, because Carlisle…BELLA! No you did not just think that! Reign it in Swan….forget everything except Edward…..I rushed to put memories of Carlisle fucking me on his office couch way in the back of my mind as quickly as I could. I couldn't let that creep into my mind ever again…especially when I was with Edward like this. Thankfully, I was brought back into present time by Edward sliding two fingers into my pussy.

"Shit…that feels amazing Edward. Are you gonna fuck me hard with your fingers? Please tell me yes baby." He began to rub my clit with his thumb, making the sensations even more intense and I knew I was close.

"Bella, I intend to fuck you with my fingers, my tongue, and my big cock. I don't know what it is that you do to me, but I have never desired any woman like I desire you. I want to violate you in so many ways and I will. Every way I know how, I will have you cumming and cumming until you pass out from exhaustion. I want you to wake up tomorrow and know that I have been here and know that I fucked you hard all night long. I want you to feel me every time you move or sit down. Bella, I want you to know it was me that made you sore; so sore that you can hardly function. When you go back to work Monday, I want all those jealous bitches to know that you are mine. Do you hear me Bella? You are mine. No one will ever touch you like this but me from now on. Do I make my self abundantly clear baby?"

"Motherfucker!" I couldn't help the scream that left my body as my orgasm overtook me and I came harder than I ever had in my life. When Edward talked to me like that, when he said those words, it was my undoing. Part of me wondered if I should be afraid of him. I mean, shit, we just met and he was claiming me and trying to possess me like that? But the fucked up part was that I was with him and hung on every fucking word. I didn't want anyone else touching me. Ever.

"Oh my God Edward, you are fucking amazing. I have never cum like that before." Before I could say anymore, I gasped as his mouth found my still sensitive clit. He parted my folds and rammed his tongue into me over and over until I began to quiver.

"That's it baby….can you cum for me again? I wanna feel you on my tongue. God Bella, you taste fucking amazing. Give me more baby….I want my face soaking wet with your juices!" He grabbed my hips and pulled me further to him so his head went deeper between my legs. I almost lost my shit right there. If I thought it couldn't get any better, he began to flick my clit with his fingers as he continued to ram his tongue in and out of my opening. This man was going to kill me. Death by orgasm. I can see my tombstone now. Here lies Isabella Swan. Fucked senseless by Edward Cullen over and over until her heart just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so close Edward…so close….I'm…I'm….gonna….." and with that I was flying over the edge again. I felt a rush of liquid come out of me and drench Edward's face. He moaned and kept licking and tongue fucking me while he lapped up every drop. He licked my clit over and over and took my entire pussy in his mouth. He began to suck on it like a fucking jolly rancher candy and I felt another orgasm building in my belly. I was almost there. I could feel the beginnings of it when the mother fucker stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with a fucking cocky smirk on his wet face.

"Son of a bitch! Edward! Don't you dare fucking stop! I was about to cum again…." I felt tears beginning to well in my eyes. I was furious.

"Beg Isabella. I wanna fucking hear you beg me for it. Tell me why I should let you cum again. I mean you've already had a couple of mind-blowing orgasms. Are you a greedy girl?" He began to gently rub my clit with his pinky finger. It was good, but it wasn't enough. I needed more, and I wasn't above begging for it. I looked him directly in the eyes and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Please baby? Will you please make me cum?" I gave him my best puppy dog face and laid on the Swan Chocolate Brown Eyes as thick as I could. Sadly it didn't phase him. He just sat there shaking his head with a smirk on his fucking face. Cocky bastard.

"Is that all you got baby? You think puppy eyes works on me? Nope" he said as he popped the 'P'. That did it. I was now pissed and he would know it.

"Edward mother fucking Cullen! You will fucking finish what you started down there and you will do it right goddamn now." I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down, smashing his face into my swollen lips. "Make me cum you son of a bitch…and do it right mother fucking now!" I screamed at him.

"That's what I'm talking about baby…that's how I fucking like to hear it" he smiled and went back to work thrusting his tongue in deeper than he had before. He was stroking my clit with a passion that was unparalleled. I was building again and it wasn't going to be long.

"I'm close Edward, baby….please don't stop again. I can't handle it if you stop." I was begging now and I didn't give a hill of shit that he had made me stoop to that.

"Never gorgeous. I don't plan on stopping until I'm soaking wet again. You taste like a fucking goddess Bella. And you're mine." His words left me stunned and just about to the edge. All it would take was one more good suck or lick. As if he could read my mind, he took my entire pussy in his mouth again, only this time instead of sucking in, he darted his tongue inside me a couple of times and that did me in. I bucked my hips and fisted his hair as I screamed again.

"Edward!" his name fell off my lips easier than I could imagine. He kept kissing me all around my pussy for the next few minutes as my breathing returned to normal. Finally, he was making his way up my body, placing a trail of kisses as he moved. He was on top of me now and the weight of his body felt so good. I chuckled when I thought of how good the night had been so far and we hadn't even had actual sex yet.

"God Bella, you are so fucking hot. Can you feel my dick? Can you feel what you have done to me?" he moaned into my ear as he began caressing my breasts.

"Edward, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me. Please baby. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock erupt deep inside me. Now Edward…please?" Lifting himself off me, he sat back on his heels and reached for one of the condoms that he had placed on the nightstand earlier. Quickly he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it down his hard shaft, stroking it a few times for my viewing pleasure. He moved back to me and began to place small, wet kisses all over my neck and jaw.

"Now sweetheart, I'm going to fuck you senseless with this cock." He nudged my entrance with the head of his dick. I was ready for him, oh so ready.

"Then shut the fuck up and do it Edward. I fucking need to feel that cock inside me. Fuck me hard like the little whore I am." I wondered if that would spur him on further and was quickly rewarded with a deep growl from him as he slowly entered me. He gently placed his entire length inside me and stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to his girth and length. When I say he completely filled me up I mean every word of it. After a few moments, he began to establish a rhythm.

"Mmm Bella you are so tight. Your pussy feels amazing. Do you like how my dick feels inside you baby?" He was speaking right in my ear as our bodies were completely touching from the chest down. I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist and tilted my pelvis to allow him deeper penetration.

"Shit Edward that feels good. But I need you to fuck me harder. I need to feel every inch of your perfect dick. Before I knew it, Edward had pulled completely out of me and pulled me up to a standing position.

"Turn around baby, and get back on the bed on all fours. I wanna pound that pussy from the back." He gently nudged me around and onto the bed. I did as he asked and he immediately grabbed my hips and rammed into me.

"Fuck Edward!" I screamed as he thrust completely in and pulled completely out over and over until I was going to lose myself.

"I'm really close baby, are you? Can you come for me again?" His voice was urgent and I knew from the tone that he was having a hard time delaying his release. He wanted me to come first. I reached down between my legs and began to circle my swollen clit. After a few hard rubs I felt my orgasm coming and tensed my muscles to prepare for it.

"Goddamn it Bella, I can feel your pussy tightening up around my cock and it feels fucking fantastic. So wet…so tight….I'm gonna cu…." Just as Edward spoke those words, my orgasm came hard and fast and I had to grab the bed sheets to steady myself. I felt my hips automatically pushing backwards into his pelvis effectively pushing him further into me if that was even possible. He came a split second later.

"Bella! Oh baby…yes….yes!" He moaned my name over and over as his dick squirted into the condom at least four times, filling it full. He fell forward on top of my back, which pushed me down onto my stomach. Gently he pulled out of me and got up to go throw the condom away. I felt a rush of cold air as his warm body left me. I didn't like that feeling at all. Within a few seconds though, he was back laying down beside me on the bed. I rolled over onto my side and we were facing each other.

"Wow. You were amazing Edward. No one has ever made me feel like that. Thank you." I leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded with a kiss and stroked my cheek with his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine baby. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed myself tonight. I knew we would have a fantastic time together, but I didn't know it would be this good." He smiled at me and I knew he was going to be the death of me. Whatever hold Edward Cullen had on me, it was strong and powerful and I wasn't in any position to fight it. I didn't even want to.

"Edward, will you spend the night?" I finally mustered up the courage to ask him. After the evening we had just spent, the thought of him leaving was too much for me to take. I waited as he gave my request some thought. Part of me had expected him to say yes right away, and I had to calm myself down when he didn't.

"I'd love to Sweetness. I thought you'd never ask." He winked at me and then smiled all the way up to his eyes. I gave him a small peck on the lips and excused myself to the bathroom to have a few womanly minutes to clean myself up a bit. When I came back out, Edward was laying in bed, covered up to his waist and his hands behind his head. He winked at me as I turned the bathroom light off and headed to the other side of the bed. He held the covers up for me to get in and as soon as I lay down, he placed them gently over me. He reached behind himself and turned the lamp off. I sighed as his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me up against him, my back to his front. He kissed me sweetly on the ear and nuzzled my hair.

"Sleep well Beautiful Bella." I smiled silently and drifted into a peaceful sleep with the man that I hoped would be in my life for a long time to come.

EPOV

Waking up beside Bella was probably the most wonderful thing I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Well, except all of last night. Wow. I'll be the first to admit, I tend to be a player. I won't sit here and say I haven't been around the block a few times. Truth be told, I'm a manwhore. There….I said it. I've been with a lot of women in my life, but no one has ever made me feel what I am feeling for Bella. It was instantaneous. When I laid eyes on her for the first time, I knew. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would be in my life forever. I would make certain of it. Looking down at her, she's even more beautiful. Her hair is fanned out across her pillow, she's lying on her back with her head facing me, her right hand is up beside her head and her left is folded over her flat stomach. Her lips are slightly parted and she has a smile on her face. I can't help myself as I lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm…good morning handsome" she slowly opens her eyes and blinks them furiously so she can focus.

"Good morning in deed Beautiful" I tell her as I run my fingers up and down her forearm. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time thanks to you. You realize now that you will have to move right in with me. I'm spoiled now and won't be able to sleep without you." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I knew that she was joking, but I wanted her to mean it so badly. Yeah, I know, it's way too soon for that, but I couldn't help myself. This woman DID something to me and I wasn't sure what it was. What I did know was that we were here, right now, in this moment, and I was going to savor it.

We lay in bed for a couple more hours just talking and getting to know one another better. She told me that her parents had been less than thrilled when she decided to forego college and go straight to work. She said she loved her job working at my father's office and that she intended to take a few night classes beginning next fall. She had decided she wanted to seek a business degree. I told her all about my travels to Europe and abroad and we both decided that we would go on a trip together to somewhere exotic one day. My Bella's face lit up when she talked about the sun and tropical drinks! Living here in dreary old Forks had never been her cup of tea. It was getting to be early afternoon and I needed to get back to my parent's house to attend a dinner party this evening in honor of my brother, Emmett's birthday. I decided to ask Bella if she would come with me.

"So Bella, today is my brother, Emmett's birthday. We are having a dinner party tonight in honor of him. I would love it if you would join us as my date. What do you think?" I asked her with the most sincere eyes I could muster.

"Oh Edward…wow. Um, yeah, sure I'd love to. Are you sure it will be ok with your parents?" She didn't sound really convincing when she accepted the offer and I briefly wondered what was up with that.

"Uh…Bella….I'm pretty sure it will be fine with them. My Dad raves about you and my Mom says she's only met you a couple of times but can tell that you are a sweet girl. Plus, if Dad likes you, Mom automatically will love you." I teased. I gave her a kiss on the lips and swatted her on the ass as I got up to go to the bathroom. Soon I was dressed and made my way downstairs where I found her in the kitchen leaning against the sink with a glass of ice water, staring out the window intently. Her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was worried about something. She looked up and caught my stare and quickly smiled but the smile never made it up to her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"What's wrong Bella? Have I done something to upset you" I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh gosh no, Edward. I'm fine. I promise." She took a long swig of her water and gave me another half smile. Something was definitely on her mind and I guess she just didn't want to tell me. I decided not to force the issue.

"Ok then, well I should probably take off. I need to run a few errands before the party tonight. I'll come pick you up around 6 this evening. Mom likes to serve dinner promptly at 7. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. I'll make sure I'm ready. Thanks again for last night. It was amazing Edward. You are amazing." She cupped my face with both of her hands and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Shit. If she kept this up I wasn't going to leave. I deepened the kiss and pressed her against the counter. Slowly I opened the front of her robe and snaked my hand inside lightly cupping her naked breast. She moaned into my mouth, but brushed my hand away slowly.

"Ahhhh Edward, if you don't stop that you are going to stay here in my kitchen forever." She smiled up at me, this time a genuine smile.

"I would love nothing more than to take you right here on the kitchen table. In fact my dick wholeheartedly agrees." I pressed my very prominent erection against her stomach, eliciting yet another moan.

"Go now you evil man" she told me, as she lightly pushed me away. I laughed and collected my keys and headed out the door. Just before I reached it, I turned to look at her over my shoulder and flashed the Cullen half grin and winked at her. She returned my smile with one of her own. God how I hated to leave that woman.

BPOV

This man was going to be the death of me. He was absolutely perfect and I was finding myself falling for him quickly. But there was one thing that kept me from falling over the edge. And this one thing had the potential to ruin lives. When Edward invited me to his family dinner tonight, every part of me screamed no…don't accept Bella. But then I wanted to spend time with Edward. Since Carlisle and I had messed up so badly and ended up having sex in his office, I thought we had done a great job of just pretending like it had never happened. I started to feel less guilty and actually began to think everything would be ok. Now, I was going to have to be in the same room with Esme. And I would know what I had done. How would Carlisle react? Ugh, I hadn't spent any more than five minutes with Esme since it happened. And now to further complicate matters, I was falling in love with Edward. I was going to have to just forget what happened with Carlisle if I wanted to build anything with Edward. I couldn't dwell on things now. I had a lot to get done before the dinner tonight, so I got dressed and ran all my errands trying to put it all out of my mind.

CPOV

So my son comes home and tells me he invited Bella to Emmett's birthday dinner tonight. I have mixed emotions about this. At work, Bella and I have been able to ignore our little indiscretion, but here at home, in front of my family, I can't lie, it makes me nervous. Edward has really fallen hard for Bella. He told me he has never felt this way about any woman. I'm happy for my son, I truly am. But there is a small part of me that feels something else. Don't get me wrong, I love my sweet Esme more than life itself. She has saved me in so many ways. But being with Bella, just that once, left me wanting more. The way she held me, the way she tasted, the way she wrapped herself around me and freely gave herself to me, it's almost become too much to bear. I have tried to fight it and put it out of my mind, God knows I have tried. It's so wrong of me to have these feelings. Hell, to even entertain them is a huge mistake. I would never tell Bella how I feel and what happened has to stay locked away in the past. Especially now more than ever since my son has fallen so deeply for her. I could lose everything. Bella could lose everything. I made my decision right here and right now. This stops now Carlisle. Isabella Swan is completely off limits.

BPOV

After my errands were finished, I made my way home and jumped in the shower. I was nervous about the dinner tonight. Being in the office with Carlisle was one thing, but being at his house, at his dinner table with his entire family was completely another thing. Quickly I tried to put it out of my mind and get ready to see Edward. I had missed him terribly today after he left. My whole body needed him. Granted, some parts more than others, but I digress. Once I got out of the shower and dried off I decided to send him a little text to let him know I was thinking about him.

_HEY SEXY BOY—JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU JUST NOW WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER. XOXO-B_

Yeah, I was rotten, but dammit it was fun! I went to my closet to find the perfect outfit. Within a couple of minutes, my phone buzzed.

_MISS SWAN, YOU SHOULD NEVER SEND TEXT MESSAGES OF THAT NATURE MINUS A PICTURE. -MY COCK IS TWITCHING NOW. –E_

Holy hell! He wasn't even in my presence and he was making me soak my panties. I decided I'd better take an extra pair with me tonight. Hmmm, I had to respond, but how? Suddenly I had a fantastic idea. I was going to have to be brazen and bold, but damn, this man did things to me and I couldn't help myself. Quickly I dropped the robe I was wearing and positioned myself on the bed with the covers specifically placed in just the right spots, but still showing a LOT of skin. This was going to drive him insane. CLICK CLICK. I attached the picture with my reply.

_MR CULLEN, I AIM TO PLEASE. TWITCH TWITCH –B._

I high fived myself for that one. Take that Sex Hair! I moved back to what I was doing when my phone rang. I smiled right away knowing it was Edward without even looking.

"Hello?" I said with the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Isabella. Do you know what you have done to me? You are a naughty little girl and I think I'm going to have to punish you. You WILL be screaming my name later. And after I have fucked you good and thoroughly, I'm going to eat that wet pussy until I get tired. Do you hear me baby? I'm going to make you cum all night long. Isabella, I'm going to finger fuck you until you beg me to stop, and while I'm doing that, I'll be sucking on that luscious clit until you soak my face with your cum. Then and only then will I allow you a couple hours of sleep. So remember little girl, this is your fault. You sent me that god damned perfect, beautiful picture and now you are going to have to pay for your crimes. I hope you're ready baby. It's almost time for me to come pick you up and I may just show up early and get a head start on eating that pussy." Then the phone went dead. I think I literally just internally combusted. Fuck. Me. Damn he was good. I fought off the urge to get my vibrator out and get myself off. My entire body was tingling now at his words.

_TOUCHE' –B_

Finally after calming myself back down, I was able to get dressed and ready. I checked the clock and it was 5:45. I had time to get downstairs and down a quick glass of merlot. It never hurt to have a small shot of liquid courage. As I finished my wine, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, I saw my Edward. He looked like fucking sex on a mother fucking stick. The horny teenager in my panties started cheering loudly and waving her poms poms.

"Edward, come in. Would you like a glass of merlot?" I was trying my best not to jump his bones right there in my doorway. My neighbors would probably just pop some popcorn and get out their lawn chairs. He "Cullen'd" me with that damn crooked smile and my resolve went right out the window, along with the pom poms. I pulled him inside by his shirt, slammed the door and crashed my lips into his. It didn't take long before he had me pushed up against the wall with his hands sliding up my thighs. I felt him tugging at my panties and felt them sliding down my leg and off the end of my foot. While never breaking our kiss, he managed somehow to get his pants undone and they were around his ankles. Within seconds, he was pounding his hard as steel cock into my wet heat and I was loving every fucking moment of it.

"Fuck Bella, you can't send me pictures like that and then expect me not to do anything about it. I've been thinking about doing this ever since you sent it." His words came out ragged as he was quickly becoming breathless and his thrusts increased in severity.

"Edward, oh Edward, Oh my God baby you feel so fucking good inside my wet pussy. That's it baby…fuck me hard. Make me cum you sexy bastard. Pound that shit!" I threw my head back and opened my neck up for him to suck on. I wanted him to mark me for everyone to see. All the bitches at work that flirted with him would fucking know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Edward mother fucking Cullen was off the market and was MINE. I could feel my orgasm building as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"Cum for me Bella. Come on baby. I want to hear you screaming my name so everybody knows you are mine and it's my cock that's making you cum hard. Come on!" His voice was so rough and demanding, almost angry. That was all it took to send me into orgasm heaven. I came hard and fast and felt my walls tightening around his cock milking it for all it was worth. Edward came hard and I felt his eruption deep inside me. His dick was pulsating over and over and I knew he was spilling all he had in violent releases. Slowly we came down from our orgasmic highs and he sat me down gently on the floor. I felt his seed running down my leg and that's when my mind kicked in. Shit. We hadn't used any protection. We were so caught up in the moment we didn't even think about a condom.

"Oh my God Edward, we didn't use a condom" I said with horror in my voice. The last thing either of us needed was an unplanned pregnancy right now. In my head I tried counting days since my last period and realized it had been two weeks. Double shit! Naturally it was right around the time I would be ovulating. Fucking great. The horny teenager in my panties was now cowering in the corner. Yeah bitch you better hide because this is all your fault.

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be ok. Yes, that was very irresponsible of me. I was so worked up it never even crossed my mind to use a condom. Can you forgive me, Love?" His face was my undoing.

"Hey, you weren't the only one at fault here. Look, let's just not worry about it right now ok? Whatever will be, will just be. I need to run upstairs and clean up a little. I can't go to dinner at your parents house with your cum dripping down my legs. It just wouldn't be appropriate" I winked at him as I disappeared up the stairs. Edward let out a hearty laugh behind me and I looked back as he was smiling and shaking his head. Ok Swan, just relax…maybe everything will be ok.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion about twenty minutes later. And when I say mansion, I mean MANSION. This place was fucking huge! From the outside it resembled a log cabin and the front windows went from roof to floor. It was magnificent. It was surrounded completely by the woods and I heard a small stream running somewhere very close. Edward came around to the passenger side to open my door. He's always such a gentleman. Wow, a chivalrous gentleman for the world to see, but a fucking freak in the bedroom. The horny teenager in my panties was slowly standing back up looking for her pom poms. How did plain ol me, plain ol Bella Swan get so damned lucky? I would never understand it. We locked hands as we walked up to the front door. Edward opened the door and ushered me into the foyer. It was decorated with beautiful family photos all in exquisite frames. I quickly spied Carlisle and Esme's wedding portrait. Damn…they were both insanely gorgeous. Hell, they still were for that matter. Edward had definitely taken after Esme in his looks. They shared the same copper colored hair and green eyes. But looking closely at Edward, he had quite a few of Carlisle's facial features. Then there was each child's baby photo. No mistaking Edward's picture! He even had unruly hair as a baby! I smiled broadly. Edward seemed to notice my expression.

"Something up there has amused you Bella. What is it?" he asked with extreme curiosity.

"Your baby picture! Apparently you've had to deal with that hair all your life!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"I have, however once I grew up I found that it was more of a blessing than a curse. For some reason women seem to find it sexy or some shit. I feel like that guy from those vampire movies all the damn time. What's his name? Robert something or other…?"

"Pattinson. Robert Pattinson….yeah…he has sex hair too. He's damn fucking sexy if you ask me. I'd fuck him." I bit my bottom lip and looked up into Edward's eyes, which were now darkening with lust or jealousy. I couldn't tell exactly.

"Oh you would, would you?" He pushed me against the front door and grabbed my hands, pulling them up above my head and holding them there with his left hand. Then he took his right hand and reached down to bring the hem of my dress up nearly to my waist and rubbed two fingers over my center. That brought an instant gush of wetness out.

"Bella, you cannot say things like that to me. You are mine. You will have nobody's cock inside you ever again, except mine. I don't care if it's a movie star or if it's fucking Ghandi, or even if it's the seven fucking dwarfs. You. Are. Mine. Have I made myself clear?" He gently cupped my chin and rubbed my jaw with his thumb. He made me so horny and desperate with need just with those words. Even though he sounded totally possessive and borderline psycho, I ate that shit up. I heard every word and I loved each one. Yes Edward, you fucking own my ass, now and forever.

"Oh my God Edward. You are going to be the death of me. I can't keep a damn dry pair of panties to save my soul" I smiled broadly at him. "Yes baby. I am completely yours, always." My words touched off emotion in him and he brought my hands down and wrapped them around his waist as he grabbed me up in a passionate, fiery kiss. We both began to moan into each other's mouths and started to get a bit carried away, until we heard a throat clear. I broke our kiss first, instantly recognizing the sound. Carlisle was standing at the entrance to the living room. I wondered how long he had been there. Here we go Swan. Focus.

"Good evening son, welcome to our home Bella. It's wonderful to see you." Carlisle spoke looking directly into my eyes. He walked over to us and shook Edward's hand and patted him on the back. Next he moved toward me and I felt the tension around me increase. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek, while touching my shoulder. I tried desperately to hide the shudder, but the goosebumps that ran down my arm at his touch gave me away. Naturally, Edward noticed right away.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you cold? You've got goosebumps on your arms. Do you want my jacket, love?" He began to remove his jacket.

"No Edward. Thank you…I'm ok. I just had a chill for a minute. I believe the air conditioner just kicked on and I'm standing right under the vent." I looked up and thankfully there was a vent almost directly above my head. Dammit Carlisle. As if he seemed to notice, Carlisle's expression changed momentarily and he caught my eyes for the briefest of seconds and sent me a silent apology. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me into the large living room. Esme was the first to come to me.

"Bella darling! Welcome! We are so glad to have you here. Carlisle talks incessantly about how wonderful you are at work and we've all been dying to meet you!" Esme addressed me with such love and caring. My guilt was growing by leaps and bounds. How could I have allowed it to happen? She would be crushed if she found out. And here she is, all fucking beautiful and caring, and completely wonderful. Fuck my life.

"Bella, baby let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is my brother Emmett and his beautiful wife, Rosalie" Edward gestured to an extremely good looking man with short curly dark hair and pale blue eyes. Damn he was built like a brick shithouse! And his wife, good God she was fucking gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and deep green eyes. She looked like a real life Barbie doll.

"Ahh, the birthday boy! Happy Birthday Emmett. Thank you for having me at your party! And Rosalie, it's very nice to meet you. You are stunning!" I beamed at her. I sounded like a total lesbian and I admit it, I was totally eye-fucking her. But she was just that damn perfect!

"Thanks Bella…I'm just glad ol Eddie over there is finally getting laid on a regular basis. Now maybe he'll be in a good mood!" Emmett winked at me and let out a huge chuckle. Rosalie quickly punched him in the stomach and looked back at me.

"Please excuse my Neanderthal husband Bella. He has no filter from his brain to his mouth. And please call me Rose…and you are insanely gorgeous yourself, so I would say thank God we fit right in with the damn good looking Cullens!" She and I laughed heartily.

"Emmett…shut the fuck up…" Edward seemed a little miffed, realizing what Emmett had said before Rose punched him. Naturally that started Emmett's booming laughter again.

"Moving on, this is my little sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." He gestured to a small pixie haired girl with bright green eyes. She was the epitome of cute!

"Bella, I'm so glad to meet you" she lunged at me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I nearly stumbled for a moment. The little pixie was strong! Jasper nodded to me and spoke his hellos. At that moment, Esme announced that dinner was served and we all began to make our way to the dining room. Edward pulled out my chair for me and then helped me get situated in it as he pushed me closer to the table. The moment he was seated, he placed his hand high on my right thigh. Here we go. This should be an interesting dinner.

Just as I suspected, dinner was more than I bargained for. Between dodging Carlisle's lingering gazes in my direction and fighting off the octopus formerly known as Edward Cullen, my nerves were completely shot by the time we all retired to the living room with after dinner drinks. I was so frazzled I needed to get away for a moment. I leaned over to Edward and softly spoke in his ear, "Baby, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. Miss me while I'm gone." I nibbled on his ear lobe for a few seconds.

"MMM sweetheart, you better stop that or you won't be going alone. I've been hard as a rock all night just being near you. Hurry back love." He winked at me as I got up to go. Shaking my head I managed not to stumble or go weak in the knees and finally made it down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside I dabbed some cool water on my face and looked into the mirror. My cheeks were flushed a very deep crimson. I quickly attended to my business and washed my hands. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I was startled to find Carlisle in the doorway.

"Oh my God! Carlisle…you scared the shit out of me." I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I immediately began to shake and felt a little faint.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you ok? I was just coming to check on you. I thought you may have gotten lost or something. It's a big house after all." He gave me a nervous smile and in that moment I knew he had just made that entire sentence up. Shit. This was not happening.

"Look, Carlisle, I know this is awkward. It's very uncomfortable for me as well. But you have to know that I am completely, irrevocably in love with Edward." I wasn't sure why I felt the need to clarify that to him. It wasn't like he was professing his undying love to me or something. My guilt was getting to me. Suddenly, before I could move, Carlisle had pushed me back into the bathroom and gently closed the door.

"Bella, please, could I just have a moment to say something?" His eyes were full of worry and indecision at this point. I couldn't have dreamed of what came next.

"Carlisle, please, say whatever it is you need to say. Edward will be wondering what is taking me so long." I tried to keep my tone as even as I could, but inside I was a quivering mess. It was my nerves, my guilt, and even though I didn't want to admit it, it was Carlisle's close proximity to me that made me feel like I was going to explode. Just then I noticed that I was backed up against the wall with Carlisle's body pressed firmly against mine and at that moment I felt another very firm thing pressed against my stomach. He had placed his hands on the wall on either side of my shoulders and was looking down at my face, his lips mere inches from mine. I looked into his eyes and it was then that I noticed the lust and want. My breathing was coming out in pants as he began to cup my breast with his left hand and leaned into me planting a searing kiss to my lips. I couldn't fight it and dammit I tried, I really tried, but I ended up tilting my head and opening my mouth so he could deepen the kiss, which he did immediately. I felt his warm tongue invade my mouth and I offered him mine in return. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands down to cup my ass and hoisted me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall harder as our kiss began to heat up. Everything in my mind was screaming stop but I couldn't get my body to listen. I felt his hand slide under my thigh and in a split second, his fingers were inside my pussy.

"Oh God Bella, you're so wet. You have no idea how I have longed for this. I need you darling. I need you right here, right now. I need to be inside you again Bella, I can't get you out of my head. Please say you'll let me?" He was begging me and oh God his fingers were making it hard for me to say stop.

"No, Carlisle. We can't. We have to…Uh…Mmm…oh…Car…" I couldn't stop it. My orgasm found me out of nowhere and I bit back a scream and buried my face in Carlisle's neck, biting him as I gushed all over his hand. It was then that I noticed that he had undone his pants and was stroking his cock with his other hand. Before I could move, he came hard all over my thighs. Both of us were panting and sweating. Suddenly, I heard Edward's voice at the door as he knocked.

"Bella, love are you ok? You've been in there awhile and I was getting worried." He asked with clear concern in his voice. Quickly I tried to steady my breathing while Carlisle was still holding me up against the wall. I was about to panic and Carlisle's face looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes baby, I'm fine. I'm sorry. My stomach is a little upset. I think I had too much wine. I'm just dabbing some cold water on my face. I'll be right out. No worries." I hoped he would believe me.

"Ok babe. I'll be in the living room then." His footsteps trailed off in the direction of the main living room. I looked at Carlisle and he stared back at me, both of us acknowledging the mistake we had just made, yet again. People would be hurt, marriages would possibly be ruined, trust would be lost forever, and new relationships would never go any further. This was a bad thing and we were both knee deep in it. He was the first to speak.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I truly don't know what to say." He gently let me down and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He reached into the linen cabinet and handed me a washcloth. I cleaned myself up the best I could and dabbed water on my face. I tried to get rid of that freshly orgasmed look and prayed Edward wouldn't notice or would think I was flushed because I told him I didn't feel well. Carlisle cleaned the mess we made on the floor and collected the washcloth back from me, wrapping it in a hand towel.

"Go ahead and go out first, turn off the light and shut the door like you found it. I'll wait a few moments and make my way out to the garage and around to the front door. It will look like I've been out on the porch. It will look normal since I go out to listen to the stream quite often." He nodded at me and I turned to leave and did as he said. I squared my shoulders and made my way back to Edward on the sofa. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were watching a football game on TV and the ladies were sitting in the computer area looking on the internet at some of Esme's latest interior designs from what I could tell. Edward noticed me first and quickly turned his attention to me.

"Are you feeling better baby?" he asked as he touched my cheek with his hand. "Whoa, Bella, you feel flushed like you have a fever. Maybe I should get you home."

"Oh no, Edward, I'm fine. I told you, I just had a little too much wine. I feel much better now." I laid my head on his shoulder and he leaned his down on top of mine.

"Bella honey, if you are feeling bad I could have Carlisle take a look at you and give you a quick once over" Esme said while smiling at me. No Esme, Carlisle just gave me a quick once over and that's when the problem started.

"Really Esme, I'm fine. I never usually have that much wine, and I had a couple of glasses of merlot at home before Edward got there, so I'm sure that's it. No need to bother Carlisle." I quickly tried to diffuse the Is Bella ok situation.

"Alright dear, but you let me know if you need anything. Speaking of Carlisle, where is my husband? I haven't seen him in awhile." She began to get up and look for Carlisle just as the front door opened.

"I'm here Love, I was outside on the porch just enjoying the cool breeze and listening to the stream trickling. It's a beautiful night." He fixed is gaze on me for a split second and then quickly looked at Esme, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead. I needed to get out of here quickly. I turned to Edward to see if he was ready to leave.

"Edward, I am feeling a bit tired. Would it be ok if you took me home?" I smiled gently up at him.

"Of course baby. Let's get your things and say good night to everyone." We stood and spoke our goodbyes to everyone and made our way back to the foyer. When we were out of everyone's line of sight, Edward pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear.

"As soon as I get you home, I'm going to rip those clothes off and have my wicked way with you. I want to bury myself inside you for the rest of the night." He growled. With all I could muster I kissed him furiously until I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears. I stopped myself not wanting him to question me when he pulled back.

"Let's go loverboy before you defile me in your parent's foyer" I smirked at him. He smirked right back at me and opened the door so we could make our way to the car. The ride home was quiet except for the sound of the CD Edward had playing. I shuddered to myself when I realized the song playing was Maroon 5's "Wake Up Call", you know, the song about a lover catching his woman in bed with another man and he ends up shooting him? Yeah, that one. Fanfuckingtastic.

We arrived at my place and Edward turned the car off and started to get out. I put my hand on his and stopped him before he could exit the car. He wasn't going to like this, but I had to be alone tonight.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Would you mind if we called it an early night? I just need to get some sleep and I think I'll feel better in the morning."

"But, I thought we could spend the night together. Are you sure?" He sounded confused and a little hurt.

"I'm sure. Please don't get mad at me. I would love for you to stay with me, I just know that if you do, I won't get any rest. Do you understand baby?" I rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Yeah, I guess. Can I at least walk you to the door?" He was pouting. At this point though, I couldn't cave into his wishes and let him stay. My guilt was eating me alive.

"Of course." I gathered my things and he came around and opened my door for me. We held hands up to my doorway and he took my keys and unlocked the door, walking inside ahead of me checking to make sure everything was ok before I came in. I walked in and set my bag on the table beside the door. He handed me my keys and I hung them up on the key holder.

"Bella, have I done something to upset you? You've been acting funny since we left Mom and Dad's house." He sounded slightly pissed off.

"No, Edward. I'm fine. You are fine. WE are fine. I promise. I just would rather be alone tonight. For God's sake that's it." I sounded a little harsher than I had intended but he just wasn't getting my point. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Ok. I guess I'll be going then. Have a good night Bella." He forced a smile and kissed me on the cheek and was out the door. Ugh…what had I done? How had I let this happen AGAIN? This wasn't going to end well.

EPOV

When Bella came back from the bathroom, I knew by looking at her that something wasn't right. We had only been together a short time, but I had become well acquainted with Bella's body and her body language. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was really off. She became very standoffish all of a sudden and when she asked me to take her home, my first reaction was that maybe she just wanted to be alone with me. I hoped that was what it was. Maybe she had started thinking about the things I had whispered to her before she excused herself to the bathroom and had gotten worked up while she was in there. She was flushed when she came out and had that after glow that I had grown to recognize and love. Hmmm…perhaps my little naughty girl had gotten herself off in the bathroom thinking of me? Why hadn't she just called for me to come help her? I could have easily made an excuse to join her in the bathroom and Lord knows I would have been more than willing to get her off, and maybe myself in the process. Then on the ride home, I was positive something was wrong. She didn't say a word the whole way. If I needed any more proof, she asked me to drop her off and leave. What the fuck was up with that? I walked her to the door and I had to ask her if I had done something to upset her. This was not my Bella. I knew something was very wrong. She practically blew up at me and in no uncertain terms told me to leave. How had things gone from pure bliss to whatever the hell this was? I wasn't sure, but I was determined to find out.

When I arrived back home, my father was sitting in the living room with a bottle of bourbon and an empty glass on the table. Carlisle was not a drinker. He would partake in the occasional cocktail, but nothing too harsh. I could tell something was troubling him.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa across from the chair he was in. He looked very sad.

"Edward, what are you doing home? I assumed you were staying at Bella's tonight."

"Well yeah, that was my plan. She told me she wanted to be alone tonight. I think I must have fucked something up. She made me leave and got rather put out by the fact that I didn't want to. I don't know what happened Dad. One minute everything was fine and the next it was like she didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe I just need to give her some time."

"I'm sure she'll come around son. Women are strange creatures." He seemed to drift off into some deep thought after he said that. I wasn't really sure what was wrong with him. Shit, maybe my mother had done something to the food tonight. It seemed like everybody was either pissed off or depressed. Might as well go to bed. Alone. With a hard on. Fuck my life.

BPOV

I could tell how much I had hurt Edward tonight when I asked him not to stay. But it would pale in comparison to how much it would hurt him if he found out the truth. I showered and crawled into my bed and cried into my pillow. How could I have let that happen with Carlisle? Again? At least before when it happened, I wasn't involved with anyone. Now, not only am I deeply in love with another man, but it just so happens to be Carlisle's son! When did my life turn directly to shit? I'll tell you when, a few hours ago in a bathroom at Carlisle and Esme's home, with Carlisle's fingers wiggling in my pussy pressing on my fucking G spot…that's when. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow morning with Edward beside me and with this all having been some awful nightmare. I couldn't help myself, I had to send Edward a text.

_I TRULY DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO UGLY TO YOU TONIGHT. I'M NOT SURE WHAT MY PROBLEM WAS. CAN I BLAME IT ON PMS? :-'( -B_

I pressed send and went downstairs for a glass of water to take some Advil. When I got back into bed, I heard my phone buzz with a text. I felt some sense of relief when I saw that it was from Edward.

_I FORGIVE YOU GORGEOUS GIRL. GET SOME SLEEP AND FEEL BETTER. I HOPE YOU KNOW I AM PRETENDING MY OTHER PILLOW IS YOU AND HUGGING IT CLOSE TO ME. SWEET DREAMS MY BELLA. I'M OFF TO THE SHOWER AND THEN TO BED. TALK TO YOU SOON? 3 –E_

Naturally, he has forgiven me right away. I just want to sleep forever and not have to face this anymore. Would we be able to get past this? Can Carlisle and I keep this secret? Can we avoid it ever happening again? I tossed and turned for the better part of the night and finally succumbed to sleep in the very early morning hours.

I didn't text or call Edward all day Sunday. He texted me a couple of times, and when I didn't respond I guess he figured I wanted to be left alone. I didn't even get out of bed until 3 in the afternoon and that was only to grab a soda and a sandwich. I couldn't bring myself to get dressed and just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my self-loathing. The hours passed and before I knew it, it was late evening. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop when I heard a car pull up outside in my driveway. I went to the window and saw that it was Edward. Shit. What was he doing here? I couldn't let him see me like this. I heard a knock at the front door and my first thought was to ignore it and maybe he would go away. But I knew he had probably seen the light in my bedroom on, so he knew I was home and awake. I had to face him. I couldn't avoid him forever. Slowly I headed downstairs to open the door. I'll just pretend everything is fine. That way Edward won't be hurt and life will go on and everything will be just fine. Ok. I can do this. I opened the door and plastered a fake smile on my face. Edward's face lit up as soon as he saw me.

"Bella, baby! I missed you" he stepped in the doorway, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground while he twirled me around in mid air. God he smelled fantastic. I was intoxicated immediately, engulfed by the essence of Edward. His lips crashed against mine as I fisted his unruly locks and tugged slightly. This earned me a moan that went directly to my moistening center. I managed to break our kiss and closed the door behind him.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Cullen" I winked at him attempting to be playful Bella.

"Are we ok baby? I mean, last night I know you were upset and Bella, if I did anything to upset you I certainly didn't mean to. Baby I missed you so much." He grabbed my face in his hands and placed gentle kisses everywhere. He was almost frantic.

"Edward, yes….we are ok. I told you last night, I was not feeling well. Please stop worrying so much. You have done nothing wrong, ok?" I tried to plead with him using my eyes and hoped he would let this go already. We needed to move on from this.

"Ok Love, I'll behave. Actually I came by to see if you wanted to go out for some coffee and maybe grab a movie to watch."

"It's kind of late already Edward, and I have to work early in the morning. How about we just cuddle up in bed and maybe watch a movie?"

"Mmm Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me" he asked while licking his glorious lips. "Because that would be fucking fabulous".

"Easy Cullen, I didn't say anything about sex, I said cuddling." I watched as his face fell but he shook his head in agreement and we made our way upstairs to my bedroom. I crawled under the covers with the remote and after removing his shirt and jeans, he climbed in beside me clad in his black boxer briefs. We settled on a movie and curled up into each other as it began.

About half way through the movie, I noticed Edward had fallen asleep. I kissed him gently on the tip of his nose and turned the TV off. I turned over to my side with my back to his front and his arm snaked around my waist pulling me to him. Quicker than expected, I fell into a deep sleep. Things were calm again. Thank God.

EPOV

I woke up when I heard Bella's cell phone buzz with a text message. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 4:30am. Who the fuck is texting my girl at this hour? I picked up the phone that was beside me on the nightstand plugged into the charger and slid the screen open. What I saw there confused the fuck out of me.

_TEXT MESSAGE FROM: CARLISLE'S CELL_

Why would my father be texting my girlfriend at 4:30 am? I touched the screen to open the message and my heart sank when I read what it said.

_BELLA, I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR WHAT HAPPENED SATURDAY NIGHT. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP AT ALL KNOWING THE PROBLEMS I HAVE CAUSED YET AGAIN. WHEN I MADE LOVE TO YOU IN MY OFFICE, I KNEW IT WAS WRONG, BUT WE NEEDED EACH OTHER SO BADLY THAT NIGHT BECAUSE OF THE SITUATION. I VOWED IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. THEN AT DINNER WHEN I HAD TO ENDURE SITTING AT THE SAME TABLE WITH YOU, WHILE MY WIFE SAT NEXT TO ME AND MY SON WAS PLAYING GRAB ASS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WAS DOING UNDER THE TABLE TO YOU, IT WAS MORE THAN I COULD HANDLE. IN MY OFFICE, YOU WERE UNATTACHED, NOW HERE AT MY TABLE, YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY SON. THAT ALONE SHOULD HAVE DETURRED ME. HOWEVER, IT DID THE OPPOSITE. I WANTED TO PUNCH EDWARD IN THE FUCKING FACE FOR BEING ABLE TO TOUCH YOU AT WILL. BELLA, I CAN'T EXPLAIN MY FEELINGS FOR YOU, PARTLY BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND THEM MYSELF. I LOVE ESME. WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO HER? NOW I'M NOT ONLY HURTING HER, BUT MY SON AS WELL. WHEN I CAME TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM, I HAD NO INTENTION OF ANYTHING HAPPENING. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. I HAD INTENDED TO TELL YOU I WAS SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO KEEP MY EYES OFF YOU AT DINNER. I KNEW IT MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. AND I INTENDED TO TELL YOU THAT I WOULD BE PUTTING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN MY OFFICE OUT OF MY MIND FOR GOOD. BUT WHEN YOU OPENED THE DOOR AND I CAUGHT YOUR SCENT, THAT WONDERFUL SCENT THAT IS ALL YOU AND IS ALL WOMAN, MY BRAIN CEASED TO FUNCTION AND I WAS THINKING ONLY WITH MY FUCKING DICK. WHEN MY FINGERS WERE IN YOUR WET PUSSY IT WAS LIKE HEAVEN FOR ME. AND THEN WHEN I MADE YOU CUM SO QUICKLY AND FELT YOU TIGHTEN AROUND MY FINGERS, I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO CUM AS WELL. IT WAS THE SINGLE MOST EROTIC EXPERIENCE I HAVE EVER HAD. PLEASE FORGIVE ME SWEET GIRL. I WANT THE BEST FOR YOU AND EDWARD AND THAT MEANS THAT I CAN'T CONTINUE ON THIS PATH. SO FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU FOR WHAT WE SHARED AND I PROMISE WITH ALL THAT I AM, I WILL STAY OUT OF YOUR LIFE IN THAT CAPACITY FOREVER. I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD EVER TELL EDWARD OR ESME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US. I'D BE INTERESTED TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. PERHAPS LATER TODAY AT WORK WE CAN CALMLY DISCUSS THIS. SEE YOU SOON. –CARLISLE_

I felt like my heart had been sliced into a million pieces. I tried to calmly grasp what I had just read. My father had fucked my girl? When? Apparently in his office, before I met her. And at dinner the other night he fingered her until she came? Well that certainly explains her behavior when she returned from the bathroom and for the rest of the night. She felt guilty for fucking around on me with my own motherfucking father. I looked over at her sleeping next to me and suddenly felt like I needed to get out of here. I dressed as quickly and quietly as I could making sure I didn't wake Bella. I couldn't face her right now as angry as I was. I needed to process all this information and decide what I would do while in a better frame of mind. I feared that I would spew pure venom at her if I had to talk to her now. I was so bitter and so angry. I was hurt and confused and feeling pretty vindictive. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scrawled out a note to her which I left under her cell phone. Quickly I padded downstairs and out the door. When I got in my car and started it, I quietly backed out of the driveway and headed home. I was gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white. I needed to calm down before I killed myself or someone else. Luckily it was so early there wasn't much traffic. Before I knew it I was heading upstairs to my bedroom. Just as I reached the door, my father stepped out of his room in his pajamas heading down to the kitchen, no doubt for his coffee before he got ready for work. I bit my tongue as my hands curled into fists. I wanted to fucking kill him. How could the bastard do this to me?

"Oh, Edward. Good morning son. You're just coming in?" he asked, trying to be all fatherly. Yeah, he needed to get a fucking punch to the throat. How dare he lay a finger on my fucking girlfriend.

"Yes Carlisle. I'm just coming in. I had an all night fuckfest with Bella and I'm exhausted. Man, that girl can suck a dick like nobody's business." There…take that old fucker. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Edward, really. I don't need details about your sex life." He shook his head and moved around me to go downstairs. I thought twice about tripping him, but opted to go into my room and sulk. I had a lot of thinking to do and decisions to make. Naturally I was more in love with Bella than I had ever been with anyone in my life. I knew she was it for me. Could I ever get passed what she had done? Would I ever forgive my father? My life just fell into the shitter and somebody just flushed.

BPOV

My alarm went off at 6:30 and I frantically tried to turn it off before it woke Edward up. I managed to silence it and rolled over realizing I was the only person in bed. Where did he go? I didn't smell food cooking so I knew he wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast. The shower wasn't on so he wasn't in there. I sat up throwing my legs off the side of the bed and called his name. Nothing. That's strange. I got up and looked out the window and saw that his car was gone. It wasn't like Edward to leave like this. I walked over to my cell phone on the nightstand and saw a note underneath it. Ok, now I feel better. He left me a little love note. Anxiously I grabbed it and read it.

_GOOD MORNING BELLA-YOU HAVE BY NOW NOTICED THAT I AM NO LONGER IN BED. I WAS AWAKENED BY A TEXT MESSAGE AT 4:30AM ON YOUR CELL PHONE FROM SOMEONE I NEVER EXPECTED TO TEXT YOU AT THAT HOUR….MY FATHER. BELLA, I READ THE TEXT. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD TOO. WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME? OR JUST LET ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT? DON'T BOTHER TO CALL ME OR TEXT ME BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO EVER HEAR FROM AGAIN….WELL, YOU AND MY FUCKING FATHER OF COURSE. HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY BABY—PERHAPS CARLISLE WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER GO IN HIS OFFICE? OR DO YOU NOW PREFER THE GUEST BATHROOM AT MY PARENT'S HOUSE? -E_

My heart dropped. He knew. Oh my God. Edward knew about what happened between me and his father. Quickly I scrolled through my received texts and I saw it. From Carlisle at 4:30 this morning. Shit, he was apologizing for everything. And Edward read it. He knew everything. And he hated me now. My eyes welled up with tears immediately as I saw my whole world crashing down around me and I was powerless to stop it. Goddammit Carlisle. Why did you have to fucking text that shit to me? I hit reply to his text immediately.

_HE KNOWS NOW. HE READ YOUR TEXT AS SOON AS YOU SENT IT. IT WOKE HIM UP. NOW WHAT? –B_

I don't know why I did it, but I called Edward. His phone went directly to voicemail so he must have turned it off. I left him a message through my tears asking him to please let me explain. I told him I would leave him alone until he was ready to talk to me. I told him I loved him more than anything and what happened between Carlisle and I was a mistake, both times and that it most certainly would never happen again. That's all I could do. Now I just had to hope he would calm down enough to talk to me. I gathered what was left of my pride, soul, and heart and headed to the shower, where I let my tears fall freely. Standing under the hot water only made everything worse. I most definitely had lost all of Edward's trust and probably lost Edward himself. Worse yet, I had to go to work today to face Carlisle. I thought about calling in sick, but I knew I would just be miserable here. At least I could be miserable at work and still get paid. I got out of the shower and dressed for work.

I arrived at the office and went straight to work at the front desk. Today was supposed to be the last day I had to run it as most everyone had returned from being sick. I couldn't wait to go back to my own office and hide. As I was pulling the charts for the day, Carlisle came in the back entrance and walked up front to where I was. He looked horrible and I could tell he hadn't slept.

"Good morning Bella. Could I have a word with you please?" he gestured to his office.

"Can we talk right here? No one is here yet so it should be ok. I'd prefer to stay out of your office." He looked down at his shoes and shook his head in approval.

"Bella, I can't apologize enough. I got your text in response to mine and I wanted to strangle myself immediately. I should have talked to you in person. I never dreamed Edward would read your messages. That explains why he was so cold to me this morning when he came upstairs to his room. He told me how he had just come from an all night "fuckfest" with you and smirked at me. Now I realize he was trying to rub it in my face or something. I have hurt him so badly. Bella, that boy loves you already. He hasn't known you more than a couple of days and he is absolutely in love with you. I fear I have destroyed what you and Edward have just started building. Please let me fix this. I promise as I stand here now that I will talk to Edward and make him understand that everything that happened is completely my fault. It's the least I can do. Will you allow me to clean up the mess I have made?"

"Carlisle, I'm not sure it will help anything, but it couldn't make it worse. Do what you need to do. I don't have much hope that Edward and I will ever find our way back to each other after this. He's furious with me." I could feel the tears beginning again, but I shut them off. Carlisle went to his office to prepare for the day and I tried to carry on as usual. The day seemed to drag by. I had a feeling all my days were going to be like this for a long time.

EPOV

It had been five weeks since I found out about my father and Bella. I had hardly spoken to Carlisle at all in that time and I hadn't spoken to Bella at all. She had left me a few voicemails and sent several texts, all apologizing profusely. I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her. I had never felt this hurt in my life. I did miss her terribly. I missed holding her close to me and smelling her delicious scent. Even though we only went out a couple times, I had grown very fond of her very quickly. Hell the moment I walked into my father's office and saw her I was in love with her. I tried to rationalize everything in the time we had been apart. When she had sex with my father in his office, I hadn't even met her yet, so technically that shouldn't concern me. I was no angel before Bella and I met. I'm an admitted manwhore, so I have no room to pass judgment like that. But I feel like she should have been honest with me as soon as we started seeing each other. I would have been a little upset at the news, but I would have gotten over it. What I am having the most difficulty with is what happened between them at my house, while I sat just a few feet away in the living room with the rest of my family. For fuck's sake, I even went to the door to check on her and see what was taking her so long. Little did I know my father was in there with her with his fingers stuck up her cunt. Just the thought of it makes me want to put my fist through the wall. I told Bella when I was fucking her the first night, that her body was mine and was off limits to anyone else. I told her that my cock, my tongue, and my fingers were the only things allowed inside her ever again. I don't share with anyone. Bella is mine. MINE.

My father came to me a couple weeks ago and asked if we could talk. I first told him to go straight to hell. All I wanted to do was hit the bastard every time I was close to him. Finally though, I agreed to talk about what happened. But I insisted we do it somewhere other than here at home. I couldn't risk my poor mother overhearing any of this. Her fragile heart didn't deserve what this would do to her. My mother was 100% good. She deserved so much better than this. Carlisle would have his own demons about this situation for the rest of his life. I wasn't going to say a word to my mother and whether he chose to tell her or not was up to him. I did warn him though, that if he ever did this to my mother again, I would kill him. Period. We went to the lodge one Saturday morning for breakfast and that's when we discussed in detail what had gone on between him and Bella. He took complete responsibility for both times and admitted to having some sort of feelings for my Bella. It took everything in me to not jump over the table and pommel him with my fists. He can't have feelings for Bella. MINE. I won't allow it. When I finally started to really hear him, I could tell he was genuine in his apology and meant it when he said it was over. He told me he would do whatever he had to do to make things right for Bella and I. I thanked him for his honesty and told him I would try to move past this so things between he and I weren't so strained anymore. The next thing I needed to do was talk to Bella. As soon as I got back to the house, I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_I AM READY TO TALK IF YOU WANT TO. LET ME KNOW. –E_

I knew I wanted to be with Bella for the rest of my life. But I also knew we had a long road back to each other. I was going to give it an honest try and see what happened. After about 10 minutes, my phone buzzed with a message from her.

_YES BABY, I AM SO READY TO TALK. I LOVE YOU EDWARD. I AM SO SORRY I HURT YOU. I WILL MEET YOU ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. –B_

I sent her a text back telling her I would be over at her place tonight at 7pm. I was excited to see her, but nervous as hell. What if things never went back to normal? I guess I would know the answer in a few hours.

BPOV

I was in my office at work when I got Edward's text. My heart dropped out of my chest when I realized it was from him. He was ready to talk. Thank you God. I popped my head into Carlisle's office and asked if it was ok if I left a little early. I told him Edward had text me and we were going to talk tonight at my house. He smiled and said it was no problem and to take as much time as I needed. He suggested I take a couple days off next week to spend time with Edward. He said he would pay me for the time off, so I decided it sounded like a good idea. I told him I would take Monday and Tuesday off so that would give me a four-day weekend. Maybe Edward would want to get out of town for a few days. I would have to ask him. I worked a couple more hours and decided to call it a day. It was 4pm now and I wanted to get home and fix Edward a great dinner and hopefully things would turn out nicely. I stopped by the grocery store on the way home and picked up the stuff to make dinner. I got some really nice steaks and a couple of large potatoes for baking along with stuff to make a salad and a nice bottle of wine. I also stopped by the restaurant Edward had taken me to on our first date and bought one of their French Silk Pies for dessert, since it was Edward's favorite. Yes, I was laying it on thick. I was groveling. I had to win my man back ASAP. For the first time in many weeks, the horny teenager in my panties was raising her head from her sleep with a slight twinkle in her eyes as she began to search for her pom poms.

When I got home I prepared the steaks and put them to marinate while I went to take a shower. After making sure I was thoroughly shaved, plucked, and waxed, I towel dried my hair and pulled out some jeans and a nice blouse to wear. I put on a little light make up, some eye liner and some lip gloss and went downstairs to start our meal. I had just put the potatoes in the oven to bake when I heard the doorbell. Glancing at the clock, it was 6:56pm. Mr. Edward Cullen was punctual. My nerves kicked in and I felt my stomach do a flip. I hadn't seen Edward in a month and a half and I missed him so much. I made it to the door and steadied myself before I opened it. Finally I turned the knob and opened the door to find the man of my dreams on my doorstep. He was wearing black jeans that hung low on his hips and a dark blue button down shirt with a white undershirt sticking out the top. His bronze hair was in disarray on top of his head like normal and it looked fuckhot and sexy. His emerald eyes were light and full of nervous energy. His lips were turned up at the corners in a small smirk and he held a small bouquet of daisies in his hands. We stood there taking each other in for a few moments, each of us silently showing how much we had missed this. Finally he spoke.

"Hi Beautiful. You look amazing. These are for you." He handed me the bouquet just as I found my voice and managed a thank you. I asked him to come in while I put the flowers in a vase. He stood in the doorway watching me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass of wine Edward?" I turned to ask him over my shoulder and realized he had moved right behind me and was pressed against me with his hands on my hips.

"I'd love one Bella. Thank you." He said as he lightly kissed my neck. I knew we needed to talk first and foremost, but it had been so long since he had touched me, my body reacted before my brain could and I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with all the passion I could find. My eyes betrayed me and tears filled them instantly, running down my face as I sobbed against his mouth. He broke the kiss and gently stoked the back of my head.

"Shhh sweet girl. It's ok. I'm here now. I've got you. Bella I never want to let you go again." He was fighting back his own tears now.

"Edward, baby I have missed you so much, and I'm so sorry. I will never hurt you again. Baby I love you so much. I don't know why or how I love you so fast, but I do. I can't be without you." I was trembling in his arms and he held me tighter trying to stop me.

"We need to talk sweetheart. And we will talk, all night if we have to. I want to work things out Bella. I don't want this to end. I love you too my angel. I can't bear to be without you another day. I can't stay away from you any longer." He kissed me again with tender, soft caresses to my cheeks. I pushed myself away from him and turned back to the stove to finish the dinner I was making.

"I hope you're hungry, I made us some steaks and baked potatoes and a salad. Would you mind getting the salad out and setting the table for us? We can eat and then afterwards we can talk. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds great. You didn't have to do this Bella." He walked by me to gather the salad and condiments out of the refrigerator.

"I wanted to. I haven't had much of an appetite lately and this is the first day I have actually been hungry."

"I know what you mean. I haven't been eating right. I haven't been sleeping well either. I noticed you have lost some weight baby. You need to take better care of yourself." I hoped he wouldn't notice my weight loss, he was right though. I had lost about 10 pounds since the shit hit the fan with us.

"Well, when your world crashes down around you, it's hard to find a reason to eat regularly." I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me in silence. I hoped I hadn't fucked up by saying that. He must have overlooked it because he went back to setting the table.

Our dinner was ready and we sat down to eat, side by side with our hands touching off and on. He complimented me on my cooking, saying everything tasted amazing. When I brought out the French Silk Pie, I thought he was going to fall out of his seat. Several slices later, we took our wine glasses with us into the living room as we settled on the couch to talk. We sat facing each other, our hands linked between us, him gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.

"Can I go first?" I asked him meekly.

"Of course, ladies first" he smiled at me with that damn panty dropping crooked thing he had going on. I didn't need that right now. I was trying to be serious. I stomped on the horny teenager in my panties as she tried to wiggle her eyebrows at me.

"First let me say that what happened with your father should have never happened in the first place. In the beginning, in his office, I should have stopped it because he was my employer. I had been helping him with research on one of his longtime patients. No matter what he tried, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with this man. Long story short, he died and Carlisle and I were devastated. It was late that evening and I didn't even know he was still there. When I found him, he had been drinking and looked horrible. My heart went out to him. Anyway, one thing led to another and an innocent embrace of comfort escalated into, well you know what happened." Edward sat stone faced as he listened to what I had to say. I knew it was hurting him to hear it, but I wanted him to know everything. There would be no more secrets between us. I asked him if he wanted to hear more and he nodded so I continued. "After it happened, we both knew it was wrong, but oddly enough neither of us regretted it. We decided to not mention it again. Things went on after that and it never came up again. I will be very honest with you Edward, immediately after it happened, I found myself thinking about him more and more. I could feel that I was trying to develop feelings for him. I stopped those feeling immediately because he was a married man and had told me that night even, that he had never cheated on Esme and that he loved her very much. I respected that. Several weeks went by and I put all of it and him out of my mind. Then one day, you walked into my life and I fell completely in love with you."

"I fell in love with you too Bella. At first sight, I think. I was mesmerized by you and had never felt the feelings I was having for any other woman. I decided that day that you were it for me" he said as he brought my hand up to his lips.

"Then you invited me to Emmett's birthday party and I will admit, I was nervous. Mainly because your mother would be there and my guilt was eating me alive. She was so sweet and didn't deserve the hurt that would come to her if she found out. All during dinner I could feel Carlisle watching me. It was very uncomfortable. Then, you kept playing with my thighs and rubbing me under the table and frankly it got me hotter than hell. I was so worked up when we all sat in the living room I knew I had to get away for a moment to compose myself before I raped you right there in front of your entire family." A wide smile found his lips when I said that. "When I opened the door to leave, Carlisle was there and I was caught completely off guard. The next thing I knew, it was happening. Edward, I am so sorry. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you like that." I was silent after having said all that and Edward was too. He was still rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs as he was processing everything I had just confessed to him. Finally after what seemed like hours, he looked up at me with tears in his beautiful emerald eyes. My heart sank with fear. Here it comes. He's going to tell me he never wants to see me again. That he can't stand to look at me. It's over.

"Isabella, I appreciate you telling me what happened. As far as the time in my father's office when you had sex with him, I don't really have any right to judge you on that. It was before we even knew each other, so I don't think it would be fair of me to hold that against you. I will tell you though, that just the simple thought of my father having his hands on your naked body and being inside you absolutely is more than I can handle. It makes me insanely jealous and possessive. To know that he gave you pleasure when I want to be the only man to accomplish that makes me very angry. But Bella, what hurts me the very most, what cuts me straight down to my soul, is what happened in the bathroom that Saturday night. I know we had only just started seeing each other and I probably have no right to feel what I feel for you so quickly. But my fucking father had his fingers inside you, his body pressed against yours, kissing you, touching your breasts and you were kissing him back Bella. You were into it just as much as he was. And please don't tell me you weren't. I know better. And the part of all of it that makes me crazy is that HE made you cum. You loved what he was doing to you so fucking much, and you were so excited by it, that you fucking had a goddamn orgasm. And even better, it was right under my motherfucking nose. I was just outside the door a few feet away." He paused and sat back on the couch, running his hands roughly through his hair. He was pissed and he was trying to control his anger and his emotions. I watched as he swallowed hard and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Edward, I can't say I'm sorry enough. Knowing that I have hurt you so deeply tears my heart out." I could no longer fight back the tears, so I said fuck it and let them happen. I was sobbing now and had to excuse myself to regain my composure. I left Edward sitting in the living room while I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I felt better having gotten everything off my chest. We still had a way to go with each other, but I was feeling better about it and had a glimmer of hope that we might be able to survive this.

EPOV

Hearing Bella tell me exactly what happened between her and my father brought all the hurt I had buried right back to the surface. I felt my anger building and my jealously raging. How could she do that to me? She had a fucking orgasm by someone other than me, right under my nose, and the kicker is, it was by my fucking father! The more I imagined them together in my mind, the more my rage built. I sat back on the couch away from Bella trying to contain my emotions. I promised myself I was going to hear her out rationally and that I was going to behave. When she started crying and getting more upset she got up to go to the bathroom and compose herself. As I sat there in her living room alone, my mind wouldn't stop playing scenes in my head. All I could see was Carlisle pressed against my Bella with his fucking fingers in her pussy. MY pussy. I could almost hear her moaning and see her grinding against his hand. I knew what it felt like for her walls to tighten up around my fingers and the fact that my goddamn father experienced something that only I should be allowed to feel did me in. I was furious and Bella had what she was about to get coming to her. I stood up from the couch and made my way to her bathroom. Standing right outside the door, and barely breathing, I waited for her to come out. I knew what I was about to do was wrong and for the wrong reasons. But I was so consumed with jealousy and anger I didn't give a hill of shit about right or wrong. I was going to make her painfully aware of the fact that NO MAN would ever put his fucking hands on her again. I heard her washing her hands and a few moments after the water turned off, the door opened and she jumped when she realized I was standing right there.

"Fucking hell Edward! Shit. You scared me." She looked up at me and saw the look in my eyes and immediately her face turned pale and her eyes got very big. She took a couple of steps back as I reached for her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to me. I grabbed her so hard, I heard the breath leave her body. I pushed her against the wall and slammed the door shut with my foot, all while never moving my eyes from hers.

"Isabella, you will never let another man touch you. Do you understand me?" My hands were already pushing her pants down around her ankles. She whimpered against my cheek as I pressed my face to hers and inhaled her beautiful scent.

"I won't Edward. I promise. There's only you forever baby." She tried to touch my face, but I grabbed her hands and held them out on either side of her head. I kissed her passionately and fisted her mahogany hair in both hands. She began to pant heavily.

"Take my fucking pants off Bella. NOW!" Her hands were shaking as she undid my belt and unfastened my jeans. While she was doing that, I ripped her shirt off her body and with one flick of my fingers, undid the front clasp of her bra. She was pressed against the wall, held there by my body and she was completely naked. I roughly grabbed her nipple in my mouth and tugged hard on it. She hissed at the pain and then moaned my name. I was devouring her fast and furiously, silently laying my claim on her body. My cock was rock hard and pressed against her stomach. I could already feel it pulsating with need for her. I reached down and slammed two fingers into her pussy and curled them immediately into her G spot. She screamed in pleasure as I worked her hard.

"Tell me Bella, who's fingers are slamming into your dripping pussy? Who's making you feel like this? SAY IT! OUT LOUD!" I was now screaming at her.

"You are Edward! YOU ARE!" she yelled out as her voice broke up with emotion.

"You better fucking believe it baby. ONLY ME. EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN. You got it Bella? EDWARD Cullen. And don't you ever fucking forget it." I grabbed her chin roughly and brought her eyes to me. "You better fucking look at me Bella. Fucking keep your eyes on my eyes. DO NOT look away from me. Understood?"

"Yes baby. YES…IT'S ONLY YOU EDWARD. OK? IT'S ONLY YOU!" She was gasping for air and I knew I was being too harsh, almost cruel, but she fucking deserved this. I had a point to prove and by God I was going to prove it right now. I reached down and grabbed her right thigh, pulling it up around my waist. She brought her left leg up and wrapped it around the other side. Without warning, I slammed my cock into her so hard, she hit her head against the wall and knocked the picture there off its hook. I batted it away before it landed on our heads and heard the glass shatter into the bathtub. I pulled completely out of her and thrust deeply back into her over and over. We were both panting and moaning and neither of us could catch a good breath. I felt her walls beginning to clench around my dick and that spurred me on to fuck her even harder. My hands were digging into her ass and I could feel her fingernails on my shoulders breaking through the skin.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm gonna cum….fuck….shit…I'm cu….." Her orgasm blazed through her hard and heavy and her walls tightened up on my cock to hard that they almost forced me out of her. I had to steady myself against the wall to stay inside her and my own release ripped through my body.

"BELLA…..MINE!" was all I could manage to say as I filled her with shot after shot of my cum. I kept pounding into her and after a few seconds, I felt her tighten again and she was soaring over the edge into another intense orgasm. She screamed my name over and over while she rode my cock into oblivion. I still had her pushed against the wall as we caught our breath and came back down to earth. Gently, I lowered her legs and steadied her on her feet before letting her go. I slid down the side of the wall to the floor with my head in my hands and my emotions broke loose, filling my eyes with tears. Weeks of hiding them and stewing over what happened between Bella and my father were coming to a head now and spilling out. I was sobbing and gasping for breath. Bella leaned down beside me and rubbed my back ever so gently. Now the guilt of what I had just done to her was settling in. I felt like a total asshole.

"Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me baby. I was too rough with you just now. Did I hurt you too badly?" I reached out to touch her face and she leaned into my palm.

"No baby. I'm fine. I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow and I might have a few bruises, but I know why you did it. I would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed." She chuckled softly. "But Edward, do you see now? I am yours. I will never EVER hurt you again. I promise." She leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Love. Now, let me carry you upstairs to bed. I want to make love to you all night so I can show you how much you mean to me." She nodded and I stood up and scooped her into my arms and took her to bed. We made slow, passionate love for the rest of the night and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms in the early morning hours.

BPOV

I knew exactly what Edward was doing as soon as I opened the bathroom door and saw him there. There was pure jealousy and rage in his dark eyes now. He was laying his claim on me in the same scenario that Carlisle had played out that fateful Saturday night. This was his way of getting back at Carlisle and at me. I was slightly frightened at the way he was man handling me, but I also knew that Edward would never hurt me on purpose. And truth be told, it was damn hot and sexy. Possessive Edward was pounding me with all he had and I fucking loved it. I loved that this beautiful man wanted me with such passion. I knew I was going to be bruised and battered after it was over. I probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. But it was sweet torture. I have never experienced orgasms of that intensity before. When it was over and Edward's emotional walls came tumbling down, my heart broke all over again. He was so hurt and it was my fault. I vowed to never hurt this man again. This man, that I was falling madly in love with and who I hoped would be my future was a sobbing mess on my bathroom floor. I tried to calm him with soft caresses and tender words. Finally after a while he looked at me and it was my sweet Edward back again. He told me he wanted to take me to bed and make love to me all night. I have never wanted something so badly. Maybe, just maybe we could finally put all of this behind us and start building our future. I would do whatever it took to show him that he was it for me. Forever.

ONE YEAR LATER

EPOV

My heart was in my throat. Was I really going to do this? I knew I wanted to do it, but was I going to go through with it? I had to. Bella was my world. The past year we had spent together had been amazing. Believe it or not, I had fallen deeper in love with Bella than I ever thought possible. We moved into an apartment together while we both attended night classes. I had finally decided to go into the medical field, which pleased my father to no end and Bella was working on her business degree. She had taken over managing my father's practice a couple of months ago and was doing a fantastic job. We were all able to move past what happened between Bella and my father. My mother never found out and we all agreed that was for the best. There were only three people in the world that knew about it and that was all there ever would be.

Today, I found myself standing outside my parent's house working up the nerve to go inside and ask my mother for the ring my grandfather had given my grandmother when they got engaged. Grammy told me on several occasions before she passed on that when I found the one special woman I wanted to spend my life with, she wanted her to have the ring. I knew Bella would wear that ring soon or at least I hoped she would. I squared my shoulders and went inside. I found my father and mother sitting on the couch, curled up together under a blanket watching a movie.

"Mom, Dad, can I speak to you both for a moment?" I sat down in the chair that was opposite the couch and put my elbows on my knees while my hands were clasped together between my legs.

"What is it son?" my mother asked, sounding worried. "Edward you look pale as a ghost, are you ok?" She sat up and regarded me with a motherly gaze. Carlisle sat forward on the couch too.

"I'm fine….I promise. Um…Mom…I was wondering….if you don't mind, if I could have Grammy's engagement ring?" Geez I sound like a stuttering fool! Man up Cullen. You got this. Suddenly I noticed huge smiles on both their faces. My mom's eyes began to well up.

"Oh Carlisle. He's going to ask Bella to marry him!" She jumped up and threw herself in my lap, effectively knocking me backward in the chair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, that's wonderful son. I'm very happy for you and Bella. My father stood up and offered his hand to me. I shook it and thanked him. He looked directly into my eyes and nodded slightly. I knew he was giving me another silent apology for what had happened long ago. I nodded agreement and thanks back to him and hugged him tightly. In a flash, my mother jumped up and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She returned immediately with a small black velvet box. When she handed it to me, I opened it and took in the beautiful ring my Grandmother had left for me. This would be perfect for my Bella. Quickly I thanked my parents and tucked the box safely in the pocket of my jeans. I had plans to make and a beautiful woman waiting at home for me.

BPOV

Edward had been acting really strange for the last few days. He was extremely jumpy and tense. At first I didn't worry about it, but then my mind started overthinking things. Hey, I'm a woman, it's what I do. I knew he was up to something, I just didn't know what. Knowing my Edward, it was going to be spectacular, whatever it was. I would find out eventually. I had just curled up on our couch under a blanket with my well worn copy of Romeo and Juliet when I heard the Volvo pull up outside. Within a few moments, through the front door walked the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His copper locks were in complete disarray, which was not a shock to anyone, and he had a brilliant smile on his god-like face. Suffice it to say, Edward looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"Hi baby, I missed you today" he said as he pulled me up off the couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Oh my God he tasted so good. I could tell he had just finished a peppermint and I could taste a hint of beer on his tongue.

"I missed you too handsome. Where have you been?" I began to pepper kisses along his jaw. He sighed deeply and nuzzled the side of my face with his nose.

"I just stopped by my parent's house for a little while. I needed to get something from there. And, if you don't stop kissing me I'm going to be forced to behave in a highly inappropriate manner with you on this couch Miss Swan." He smirked at me and whipped out the big guns, the patented, practiced, perfected panty dropper known as the Cullen Half Smile. Needless to say, it worked like a charm. My panties dropped immediately and he proceeded to get lewd with me on our couch. Have I mentioned that my boyfriend pretty much fucking rocks? No doubt about it, Edward Cullen was the epitome of hot sex on legs. In no time at all he turned me into a quivering mess of sexually satisfied woman. I wanted to marry this man one day. He was absolutely my dream come true in every way possible.

TWO WEEKS LATER

EPOV

It was finally time to put my plan into motion. I had it worked out in advance with my Dad that he would send Bella home a little early since it was Friday. He was going to tell her to go on home at 3pm. I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without him. I got him to help me with securing a helicopter for the afternoon to fly us over La Push beach, where I had worked for hours to set up my proposal. He was happy to help me. It was 2:30 now and I was rushing to beat Bella home. Once I arrived, I sat down on the couch to watch TV with a beer. I needed just a little bit of liquid courage to calm my nerves. At exactly 3:20 I heard Bella's car pull up in front of the apartment. I felt my stomach start to churn but quickly got it under control. I couldn't show her that I was nervous because that would blow the surprise. I had to act like everything was normal. I heard her key in the door and in a moment I saw her gorgeous face. She smiled as soon as she saw me and I had to pretend I was surprised to see her.

"Bella…are you ok baby? What are you doing home so early?" Damn I was a good actor. Move over Pattinson….and take your fucked up hair with you!

"Oh yeah, I'm fine….your Dad gave me the rest of the day off. We weren't all that busy so I guess he figured he'd let me start my weekend early." She kicked off her shoes and flopped down beside me on the couch, reaching for my beer to take a sip.

"Hey! Get your own!" I snatched it away from her while I smiled. She hit me on the arm and held out her hand for my beer. Naturally I handed it right over. I know, I know. I'm 100% pussy whipped….sue me.

"Ha Ha! Always remember Cullen, I will get my way where you are concerned every time" She was so cocky. Ok Miss Swan. I can play hard ball too. I sat my beer down on the end table and turned to her. Just as I leaned into her pretending like I was going to kiss her, I grabbed her around the waist and twirled us around until I was lying on my back and she was on top of me. The look on her face was priceless.

"Well Isabella, it looks at though I just got MY way. I wanted you on top of me and look at you now. You're right where I intended you to be. Straddling my cock looks magnificent on you." I smirked at her. That always got me places!

"I have to agree Mr. Cullen, I do indeed like your cock. And since I'm home and straddling you with only a few thin pieces of fabric between us…." Her voice trailed off as I sat up and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to me in a sweet kiss.

"Let's go do something. It's a beautiful day. Come on Bella, do you want to?" I used my eyes to my advantage knowing how much she loved the color of them and my eyelashes. She was putty in my hands.

"I thought we were about to do something Edward" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"We can do that any time we want…just come on." I picked her up by her hips and stood her on the floor. "Go put on some casual clothes and meet me back down here in a few minutes. I know just the thing to do." I kissed her lips and ran to the bathroom to get myself ready.

In fifteen minutes we were on our way to meet the helicopter. I hadn't told her what we were going to do so she kept questioning me and quizzing me trying to figure it out. I chuckled softly under my breath because I knew it was eating her up. She hated not knowing and having some control. As I drove, I reached down and placed my hand over my pocket and felt the ring that I had placed in it just before we left. My nerves started working on me again. Just a little while longer Edward. You can do this. Finally we arrived at the helicopter place and Bella looked at me, confusion all over her face.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought it would be fun to take a helicopter ride. What do you think? You up for it?" I was about to bust at the seams!

"Um…sure…I've never been in one before so it should be fun." She smiled at me and her eyes twinkled. Oh my God I loved this woman and in a few minutes hopefully she would agree to be my wife.

Pretty soon we were all strapped in with our headphones on so we could talk to each other and the helicopter was lifting off. It would be a short trip to La Push thank God. I don't think my heart could take too much more. As Bella looked out over the scenery, I carefully removed the ring from my pocket and hid it in my hand. Before I knew it we were hovering over La Push beach and the time had come. I could see my handiwork down on the sand and thank God it still looked perfect. Bella hadn't seen it yet. Now, all I had to do was wait for her to spot it and then it was showtime. After a couple of minutes she gasped out loud.

"Edward! Oh my God!" her eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at me. I had made my way out of my seat and down onto one knee. I took her hand and held out the ring to her as I spoke.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES EDWARD!" she grabbed me around the neck and kissed me hard while the tears spilled over onto her beautiful pink cheeks. "I can't believe you did this! It's beautiful!"

There below us on the shore of the beach, I had spelled out in rocks "MARRY ME BELLA". It really did look fantastic from up here. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Baby, I love you so much. I have been so nervous about asking you to be my wife. I wasn't sure you would say yes and I wanted to do it grand fashion. You deserve all the best always Bella. I'm going to work every day of my life to make sure you get everything you need. Do you like the ring? It was my grandmother's engagement ring. She always wanted the woman I fell in love with to have it." I couldn't believe she said yes. I was the happiest man on the planet.

"I love it baby. It's so beautiful. The fact that it belonged to your grandmother makes it all the more special. I love you so much Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am so glad we worked through our problems and found our way back to each other. You are my heart and soul." She kissed me again, and this time it was so sweet and soft and bursting with love and emotion. We made it back to where we started and thanked the pilot for flying us. He congratulated us and wished us well. As soon as we got home, I scooped Bella up in my arms and took her to bed. I wanted to show her exactly how much she meant to me by making sweet love to her the rest of the day and all night long.

We finally drifted off to sleep after 4 a.m. with our bodies wrapped around each other, basking in the effects of our lovemaking. After Bella drifted off to sleep, I lay there for a long while just looking at the beautiful woman that had agreed to marry me. I knew she would be mine from the first moment I laid eyes on her in my father's office. I never believed in love at first sight. That was before love knocked me on my ass. That was before one Isabella Marie Swan captivated me with her smile and her chocolate eyes. There were times when our love was tested to its very core. There were times when I wanted to throw up my hands and walk away. The secret that Bella and my father kept from me was devastating to my heart. Looking back on it now, it seems so long ago. At the time I thought my world was over. But having gone through that pain and heartache, my relationship with Bella is so much stronger than before. Even my relationship with my father feels stronger. It's strange to say, but it's the truth. In our case, the ultimate betrayal turned out to be good for us in the end. Life is funny sometimes in that you never know what surprises its going to drop in your lap, but good or bad, you have to embrace them and find your own way. And I found mine in the beautiful creature lying in my arms.


End file.
